WHITE LOVE
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Awalnya Ichigo hanya iseng saja jadi stalker sang adik karena khawatir. Tapi ternyata keisengannya itu membawanya pada satu cerita aneh yang membuatnya bertemu dengan seseorang dari dunia maya dengan nama yang sangat aneh. RnR minna. My another long one shoot. .


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : ****T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Siapkan kantong muntah apabila fic ini terlalu panjang.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan ini sederhana.

Ada yang pergi, ada yang datang.

Ada yang bertemu, ada yang berpisah.

Ada yang lahir, ada yang meninggal.

Ada yang mencintai, ada yang dicintai.

Sederhana bukan?

Dan sesederhana itulah cinta itu tumbuh.

Tanpa syarat.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Memiliki pekerjaan tetap, penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup, wajah yang rupawan dan kendaraan yang dibeli dengan keringat sendiri ternyata tidak membuat seorang pria berambut aneh bernama Kurosaki Ichigo hidup senang.

Memang semua yang dicapainya selama ini sudah membuat orangtuanya senang dan bangga. Ichigo juga senang bisa membantu biaya pendidikan adiknya dan menambah uang saku mereka. Apalagi adik-adiknya kini sudah memasuki jenjang SMA. Tentu saja bagi anak-anak dengan usia seperti itu ada banyak kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi. Mulai dari yang penting sampai tidak penting.

Mungkin beberapa waktu ini, Ichigo sudah sibuk menabung sedikit demi sedikit untuk membeli apartemen sederhana. Bagus tapi tidak juga mahal. Yang penting bisa ditempati. Bukan salah orangtuanya jika sampai sekarang Ichigo tidak juga pindah dari tempat tinggal ayah dan ibunya. Ichigo memang belum ingin pindah selama adik-adiknya belum menyelesaikan sekolah. Yah, terkadang Ichigo masih sangat was-was dan khawatir jika salah satu dari mereka—karena Ichigo punya adik perempuan yang kembar—belum pulang ke rumah. Tak sungkan dirinya akan menjemput dimana pun sang adik berada.

Biasanya yang memang sering pulang larut hanyalah Karin. Salah satu adik perempuannya yang memang memiliki klub olahraga di sekolahnya dan sering melakukan latihan sekaligus belajar per kelompok. Tapi Karin selalu memberitahu dimana dia dan terkadang jika Ichigo senggang, Karin akan meminta kakak sulungnya untuk menjemputnya pulang.

Dan terakhir adalah Yuzu. Dia memang memiliki klub, tapi Yuzu tak pernah memberitahu apa klubnya. Yuzu selalu pulang tepat waktu. Itu karena dia memang memiliki pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Ya sejak mendiang ibunya pergi, ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi, namun semuanya mereka jalani dengan penuh rasa syukur. Ayahnya yang konyol itu memang selalu terlihat berlebihan dan menyebalkan. Tapi karena itulah rumah mereka tidak pernah sepi.

Yah mungkin yang akhir-akhir ini diributkan oleh ayahnya adalah hal biasa yang terjadi pada pria berusia 25 tahun seperti Ichigo ini.

Semuanya sudah dimiliki, masa iya tidak ada satu pun gadis yang mau dengannya.

Ah bukan itu sebenarnya. Ichigo memang belum kepikiran ke arah sana. Pacaran pun hanya satu kali dan itu tidak berjalan mulus karena sikap cuek Ichigo. Apalagi Ichigo juga tidak begitu peduli pada sekitarnya selain keluarganya. Semua gadis ingin diperhatikan, tapi Ichigo tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Yah, mungkin itulah salah satu kendala kenapa Ichigo jarang didekati gadis-gadis meskipun dia punya tampang yang menjanjikan. Ichigo juga pernah dijodohkan dengan rekan kerjanya, tapi sayang sekali lagi karena Ichigo yang tidak bisa basa basi dan terkesan dingin, semua berlalu begitu saja.

Mungkin sulit menemukan seorang gadis yang sesuai dengan keinginannya ini.

"Hei, ujian semester-mu akan dimulai kan?" tanya Ichigo pada Karin yang baru pulang dari kegiatan klub-nya. Ichigo memang masih menonton di ruang tengah memastikan adik-adiknya sudah pulang. Ayahnya yang konyol itu baru akan tiba tengah malam nanti karena dia bekerja sebagai dokter dan sudah dipastikan akan pulang larut. Jadi Ichigo-lah yang bertugas menjaga adik-adiknya selagi ayahnya tidak ada.

Tidak juga. Orang tua itu sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Iya Ichi-Nii. Klub-ku akan libur minggu depan. Lagipula siapa yang mau bermain di musim dingin seperti ini," sahut Karin seraya mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumahnya.

"Oh, baguslah. Kau sudah makan malam? Yuzu sudah menyimpan kari bagianmu," tawar Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, aku akan mandi dulu. Ichi-Nii tidur duluan saja, aku masih mau menonton dulu."

Setelah Karin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Ichigo baru beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Besok dia harus berangkat pagi…

Ichigo menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tangannya. Tapi begitu melewati kamar Yuzu, langkahnya langsung terhenti.

Ichigo yakin mendengar suara… tangisan?

Segera saja Ichigo berbalik dan membuka kamar Yuzu.

"Yuzu? Ada apa?"

Tapi yang dilihat Ichigo adalah adiknya itu berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari laptop-nya. Gerakannya aneh karena Yuzu langsung menutup laptop-nya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berbalik seraya menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan kacamata.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok, Onii-chan. Onii-chan mau tidur?" tanya Yuzu.

"Kau… menangis?"

"Tidak kok! Aku tidak menangis. Ada… a-ada… ada debu yang masuk ke mataku. Kalau Onii-chan mau tidur cepat tidur, kan besok mau berangkat pagi. Aku juga mau tidur," jawab Yuzu dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin?"

Yuzu bergerak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mendorong kakaknya yang tinggi menjulang itu dengan cepat, setengah mengusir sepertinya.

"Sangat yakin. Aku masih baik-baik saja. Selamat malam Onii-chan!"

Apa Ichigo yang terlalu khawatir?

Tapi adiknya juga terlihat aneh.

Pasti ada sesuatu kan?

Mencurigakan.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Yuzu masih terlihat ceria pagi ini. Tidak ada yang aneh sejak semalam. Apa mungkin Ichigo saja yang berlebihan sepertinya? Yuzu bertingkah seperti biasa. Bahkan meladeni ayahnya yang banyak tingkah itu. Lalu kenapa dia menangis semalam? Hanya karena duduk di depan laptop?

Tapi kemudian, Ichigo kembali terkejut karena ketika melewati kamar Yuzu malam ini, yang terdengar malah suara ketawa adiknya yang cukup keras. Dia sepertinya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Lagi Ichigo membuka pintunya, yang ada malah adiknya masih duduk di depan laptop dengan manis. Yuzu tidak terlihat tengah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Ichigo mulai curiga dengan adiknya satu itu. Ketika Ichigo bertanya pada Karin mengenai tingkah laku Yuzu yang mencurigakan itu, Karin hanya menjawab kalau itu berhubungan dengan klub-nya. Memang klub apa yang diikuti Yuzu sampai membuatnya jadi begitu aneh?

Akhirnya Ichigo tak tahan juga.

Malam ke sekian ini, Ichigo mengendap masuk ke dalam kamar Yuzu. Berusaha tanpa suara. Gadis berambut pirang kecokelatan itu seperti biasa, duduk di meja belajarnya dengan laptop yang terbuka di depannya. Dia tampak asyik sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Ichigo. Yuzu tampak begitu serius berada di depan laptop itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik minat dan fokusnya tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya lagi. Pelan-pelan Ichigo mengintip laptop Yuzu. Apa isinya?

Yang terlihat justru…

"KYAAAAAA! Onii-chan sedang apa?!" bentak Yuzu ketika dirinya langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menutup laptopnya dengan cepat.

Ichigo mundur secepatnya dan langsung salah tingkah ketika melihat Yuzu yang melindungi laptopnya sekeras mungkin. Wajahnya juga memerah dan terlihat gugup. Ada apa adiknya ini?

"Tidak, aku sebenarnya… ehm…" Ichigo bingung apa yang harusnya dia katakan pada Yuzu. Memalukan memang mengendap masuk seperti pencuri ke dalam kamar adik perempuannya.

"Onii-chan harusnya mengetuk pintu dulu! Ini kan ruangan pribadiku! Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti pakaian?" ujar Yuzu marah-marah.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kau tidak menjawab," sangkal Ichigo.

"Bo~hong! Aku ini belum tuli Onii-chan!" tuduh Yuzu.

"Baiklah aku bohong. Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau… tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Yuzu berdiri dari tempat duduknya membelakangi laptop yang kini sudah tertutup sempurna itu. Kacamatanya masih bertengger di hidungnya dan kini si gadis yang beranjak remaja itu bersedekap dada memandangi kakak sulungnya dengan sikap curiga.

"Onii-chan, sudah kubilang ini tentang klub-ku. Tenang saja, aku tidak mengikuti sesuatu yang melanggar hukum kok. Jadi Onii-chan tidak perlu khawatir," jelas Yuzu.

"Bukan itu maksudku… hanya saja—"

"Sudah, sudah! Pokoknya Onii-chan pergi saja. Ini kan sudah malam! Memangnya Onii-chan tidak mau tidur? Daripada menggangguku carilah pacar sendiri!" maki Yuzu seraya mendorong Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hei, anak kecil sepertimu—"

Terlambat. Tadinya Ichigo ingin balik menasehati Yuzu. Tapi gadis itu keburu membanting pintunya tepat di depan Ichigo. Sepertinya kali ini Yuzu benar-benar marah. Bisa gawat kalau Yuzu merajuk dan tidak membuatkan jatah makan Ichigo.

"Ichi-Nii? Sedang apa di kamar Yuzu?" tanya Karin yang kebetulan melewati pintu Yuzu.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya… sambil lewat."

"Kudengar tadi Yuzu marah-marah. Memangnya apa yang Ichi-Nii lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Oh ya Karin, sebenarnya klub apa yang diikuti oleh Yuzu? Kulihat dia sering sekali berada di depan laptop-nya itu."

Karin bersedekap dada seraya menghela napas seperti tengah bosan.

"Itu klub yang membosankan. Ichi-Nii juga tidak akan tertarik. Selamat malam Ichi-Nii, aku tidur duluan."

Klub yang membosankan?

Sewaktu Ichigo sekolah dulu juga banyak klub yang membosankan. Klub atletik saja membosankan meskipun Ichigo sering sekali dibayar klub-klub itu untuk ikut pertandingan karena Ichigo yang serba bisa itu. Memangnya klub mana yang diikuti Yuzu sampai membuatnya betah berada di depan laptop seperti itu?

Mencurigakan…

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Ichigo sudah tidak tahan.

Beberapa hari ini ada-ada saja yang membuatnya jadi tidak tenang setiap kali melewati kamar Yuzu. Adiknya itu senang sekali membuatnya penasaran. Kenapa sih hanya berada di depan laptop dia bisa jadi begitu serius?

Ichigo sempat mengintip diam-diam lagi meski akhirnya dia harus kena marah Yuzu lagi. Dan terakhir adiknya itu benar-benar merajuk sampai-sampai tidak mau menegur Ichigo selama tiga hari.

Tapi yang dilihat Ichigo, Yuzu tidaklah sedang menonton atau apapun. Biasanya yang membuat emosi seseorang keluar begitu hebat kan karena menonton sesuatu. Tapi Yuzu tidak terlihat sedang menonton apapun. Dia juga jarang terlihat nonton drama TV. Jadi apa yang dilakukannya?

"Onii-chan, aku pergi dengan temanku ke toko buku ya?! Pulangnya nanti aku kabari!" pekik Yuzu dari lantai bawah.

Ini hari Minggu. Dan seperti biasa, Ichigo hanya akan bermalasan di rumah setelah beberapa hari penuh bekerja. Karin sudah lama pergi bersama teman klub-nya. Ayahnya juga pergi karena ada operasi mendadak. Yuzu baru saja pergi.

Sekarang tinggal Ichigo sendirian.

Apa yang harusnya Ichigo lakukan?

Membosankan kalau tidak melakukan apa… apa?

Entah ada apa, mungkin karena rasa penasaran yang sudah kelewat batas ini, Ichigo langsung buru-buru turun ke bawah. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Ichigo menoleh kanan kiri lagi. Memastikan kalau tidak ada apa-apa.

Dan begitu membuka knop pintu… Bingo! Tidak terkunci.

Tumben Yuzu tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Biasanya dikunci. Mungkin karena dia buru-buru kan?

Ada, itu dia. Laptopnya ada di meja belajarnya.

Sekarang Ichigo bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Apa yang membuatnya adiknya bisa begitu heboh.

Begitu membuka laptop-nya, Ichigo langsung membuka history-nya.

Website apa ini?

Fan… fiction?

Sekali lagi karena penasaran, Ichigo membuka website yang tanpa mencurigakan itu. Website ini begitu banyak jumlah history-nya di sini. Sebenarnya apa ini?

Begitu Ichigo meneliti website aneh itu, Ichigo semakin tidak mengerti. Untunglah Yuzu memiliki akunnya di situ. Hm, pelajaran utama untuk tidak membiarkan akun mana saja sampai tidak log out. Kemungkinan aka nada manusia jahil yang bisa menyalahgunakannya. Contohnya saja seperti—

_Ting tong._

Ichigo terlonjak kaget. Setengah terkejut bahkan benar-benar terkejut. Bunyinya benar-benar membuat Ichigo berkeringat dingin. Apa ini… email?

Seharusnya Ichigo tidak membukanya, tapi dasar Ichigo memang terlalu ingin tahu. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya ingin lebih banyak tahu. Apalagi ini menyangkut misteri adiknya yang selalu terlihat mencurigakan itu. Ichigo tentu saja ingin menjadi kakak yang baik dan tidak ingin adiknya terlibat hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan bukan?

_**Subject : Hai**_

_**Cc : ruppy14 **_

_**Dear, Yuzu.**_

_**Aku sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Nanti aku akan memberikan draft-nya padamu, kupikir bisa dimasukkan untuk kegiatan klub-mu. Oh ya, bagaimana kakak laki-lakimu? Apakah dia masih menjadi stalker-mu? Nanti malam aku senggang. Kita bisa berkirim pesan lagi.**_

_**Ruppy.**_

_**PS : Kau punya kakak yang baik.**_

Ichigo melongo membaca e-mail itu.

Ruppy?

Itu nama yang konyol. Tapi tunggu dulu. Nama konyol biasanya bukan nama asli kan? Apakah ini nama maya?

Ichigo pernah dengar mengenai orang-orang yang aktif di dunia maya dan menggunakan nama pena untuk berhubungan dengan lainnya. Mereka biasanya memang berkenalan di dunia maya sehingga menjadi teman pena. Umumnya seperti pen pal. Tapi ini lebih canggih lagi.

Tunggu dulu!

Yuzu menyebut Ichigo apa?

Stalker?

Heeii~ jelas saja Ichigo seperti stalker kalau seperti ini.

Kesimpulan yang didapat oleh Ichigo adalah, kalau adiknya ini punya teman dunia maya dan astaga, dia hampir menceritakan semua mengenai Yuzu pada orang tidak dikenalnya ini. Sebenarnya bagaimana mereka berkenalan?

"Onii-chan! Aku pulang! Kau mau okonomiyaki?!"

Gawat! Itu Yuzu!

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

"Ichi-Nii… kenapa melihat Yuzu terus?"

"Eh?"

"Astaga Anakkuuuu! Apa kau mengidap pedophilia?!"

BRAAKKK!

Ichigo langsung menendang pria tua yang langsung berteriak heboh ketika Karin mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan tampang malasnya yang khas itu. Kalau mengatakan hal seperti itu kenapa harus dengan tampang menyebalkan begitu sih!

"Apa… Onii-chan…" sahut Yuzu yang sedari tadi mencuci piring di bak cucian jadi berwajah merah dan berpikir yang aneh mengenai kakaknya.

Ichigo langsung menggeram jengkel saat ayahnya masih saja menggodanya dengan sebutan pedophilia itu, apalagi dengan diikuti tarian anehnya!

"Kau salah paham. Aku tidak melihatmu!" kilah Ichigo.

"Jadi kenapa terus memandangi Yuzu seperti seorang stalker?" celetuk Karin.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa bicara begitu pada kakakmu sendiri?" balas Ichigo.

"Siapa tahu Ichi-Nii memang menyukai gadis setipe Yuzu kan?" jawab Karin cuek.

"Benarkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah tipe gadismu seperti itu? Baiklah! Akan Ayah carikan—"

PLAAKKK!

"Terima kasih makan malamnya. Dan aku tidak sedang memikirkan seorang gadis manapun!"

Setelah selesai menampar kepala ayahnya yang heboh itu, Ichigo langsung pergi dari ruang makan dengan tampang datar. Isshin masih tersungkur di bawah meja dengan posisi yang kurang bagus. Karin yang memandangi kakak sulungnya dengan aneh itu kemudian berbalik membantu Yuzu yang kemudian memilih membereskan sisa piring di atas meja.

Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Tubuh tingginya dihempaskannya di atas kasur yang sudah belasan tahun ditidurinya ini.

Pikirannya masih menerawang entah apa.

_PS : Kau punya kakak yang baik._

Orang seperti apa yang membuat Yuzu menceritakan banyak hal terutama mengenai Ichigo pada orang asing dengan nama pena yang begitu aneh. Memang Yuzu mudah bergaul dan akrab dengan siapa saja berbeda dengan Karin yang terkadang agak pemilih dalam berteman. Hanya saja, apakah Yuzu tahu mengenai orang itu dengan jelas sampai dia berani menceritakan perihal isi rumahnya pada orang lain.

Ichigo punya alamat e-mail makhluk tak dikenal itu.

Mau coba menyelidiki?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Hari libur seperti ini memang tampak menyenangkan. Setidaknya suasana tenang seperti inilah yang diinginkan oleh Ichigo. Walau terkadang dia juga merindukan suasana ramai sih. Seperti dimana ketika ayahnya yang heboh itu sering kali memberikan serangan mendadak dari belakang atau bahkan terang-terangan ingin membunuh Ichigo. Sudah sebesar ini masih saja selalu diajak bermain aneh seperti itu. Bahkan Karin sekarang juga sering memukuli ayahnya untuk berhenti bersikap aneh di depan orang lain.

"Dimana Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat Karin duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara TV yang terlihat tidak menyenangkan itu. Sedari tadi tangannya hanya sibuk memencet remote TV dan matanya memandang malas ke layar kotak itu.

"Toko buku."

"Dengan?"

"Sendiri."

"Kau tidak menemaninya?"

"Apapun yang berhubungan dengan buku itu membosankan."

Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adiknya yang satu ini. Karin memang tipe orang yang cepat bosan terkecuali dengan hobi yang sangat disukainya.

Ichigo kembali ke kamarnya. Penasaran seperti ini memang tidak enak.

Beberapa hari setelah Ichigo mengintip isi laptop Yuzu, Ichigo kembali menjadi stalker. Dan memang benar, Ichigo menguping kamar Yuzu tengah malam. Gadis kecil itu tampak begitu riang berbicara dengan orang yang ditelponnya itu. Sesekali dia akan tertawa bahkan bercerita layaknya dengan kakak kandung sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa orang itu?

Mungkinkah…

_Halo juga. Siapa ini?_

Heee, cepat juga dibalasnya. Padahal hanya berhubungan dari e-mail. Tapi responnya cepat sekali. Tapi apa yang harus dibalas oleh Ichigo? Dia hanya mengatakan halo saja. Tidak menyangka akan direspon seperti ini.

_Hanya seseorang yang ingin mengenalmu. Boleh?_

_Mm boleh saja, tapi kau tahu e-mail-ku darimana? Fan-fiction?_

Hah? Fan-fiction? Ichigo ingat mengenai website aneh yang sering dikunjungi oleh Yuzu itu. Jadi Yuzu mengenal orang ini dari alamat website itu ternyata. Ichigo sempat menyelidiki soal website itu, dan ternyata itu adalah website yang berisi tentang kumpulan cerita-cerita yang ditulis oleh seorang author dengan nama pena. Akhirnya Ichigo menarik kesimpulan kalau ternyata alasan Yuzu yang sering berubah emosi dengan misterius karena ini. Pasti dia membaca suatu cerita kan?

_Ya, aku suka dengan semua tulisanmu. Makanya aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?_

_Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku tulisanku. Tapi, bukankah harusnya kau duluan yang mengenalkan nama? Setidaknya kau sudah tahu nama penaku kan?_

Ah sial. Ichigo tidak pernah berpikir untuk sejauh ini. Memangnya dia punya nama pena? Masa iya dia harus mengenalkan nama aslinya pada orang yang tidak dikenal seperti ini? Apakah tidak apa-apa?

Tapi ini demi menyelidiki adiknya! Astaga, baiklah sekarang Ichigo harus mengakui kalau dia adalah seorang stalker.

_Sebenarnya aku tidak punya nama pena. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tetap ingin mengenalmu?_

Astaga, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Ichigo sekarang ini? Ichigo bahkan tidak pernah melihat tulisannya. Bahkan Ichigo tidak tahu seperti apa orang ini? Entah bagaimana bentuknya sama sekali Ichigo tidak tahu. Hanya saja, kalau memang Yuzu mengenal seseorang yang normal seperti teman-teman sekolahnya, Ichigo tidak akan mengambil pusing. Tapi kalau ternyata dia orang jahat yang tengah memperdayai adiknya yang polos itu bagaimana? Sudah banyak kejahatan melalui internet yang beredar belakangan ini. Dan modusnya mereka memang mendekati orang-orang yang sekiranya bisa ditipu. Tentu saja Ichigo tidak ingin Yuzu salah pergaulan kan?

Kalau melarangnya terang-terangan jelas saja akan terlihat aneh bagi Yuzu kalau kakaknya ternyata memang stalker… astaga, stalker lagi.

_Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi bagaimana aku memanggilmu? Setidaknya berikan satu nama supaya aku bisa memanggilmu kan?_

Balasannya.

Itu benar Ichigo bodoh, bagaimana dia bisa memanggilmu?

_Kau bisa memanggilku, Kuro saja._

Nama yang aneh. Apa itu lelucon? Yah, setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada Ruppy. Itu jauh lebih aneh lagi kan?

_Kuro… kau pasti laki-laki ya?_

Hah? Darimana dia tahu Ichigo laki-laki? Serius saja?! Apa dia peramal? Heeee tidak mungkin.

_Darimana kau tahu aku laki-laki?_

_Nama itu jarang dipakai oleh anak perempuan. Tapi aku kaget ternyata ada laki-laki yang membaca tulisanku. Kau pernah tertarik dengan dunia sastra sebelumnya?_

_Ya sebenarnya aku sedikit tertarik ketika SMA dulu. Sekarang tidak punya waktu lagi untuk hal seperti itu karena aku bekerja. Kalau kau?_

_Aku masih seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Ah~ kau sudah bekerja. Pasti senang ya bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Aku juga tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat lulus._

_Kenapa tidak mencoba menjadi penulis? Bukankah kau penulis?_

_Aku masih terlalu malu untuk membawa tulisanku ke penerbit. Itu hanya tulisan iseng saja. Kalau kau? Kau pernah membuat cerita sebelumnya? Kita bisa bertukar cerita kalau kau mau._

Ichigo tertegun sejenak dengan orang aneh ini.

Dia tidak curiga sedikit pun pada Ichigo. Dia mau mengobrol begitu banyak dengan Ichigo tanpa sedikit pun bertanya mengenai hal pribadi. Dia juga tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menipu. Kalau dia memang menipu… kenapa dia bisa terlihat begitu jujur? Bagaimana orang ini bisa terlihat begitu tulus meski dari tulisannya saja?

Akhirnya, Ichigo penasaran juga untuk membuka website aneh itu. Setidaknya Ichigo ingin tahu seperti apa orang ini sebenarnya.

Seingat Ichigo dia memang memakai nama Ruppy sebagai nama pena-nya. Ichigo mencoba mencari nama aneh itu di dalam website yang selalu dilihat oleh Yuzu itu. Tak berapa lama, memang muncul nama Ruppy di bagian pencarian itu. Ichigo juga melihat profil si penulis pena dan dia meletakkan alamat e-mail-nya untuk berkomunikasi langsung dengannya. Ternyata itu memang dia.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Ichigo mencoba membaca salah satu cerita milik orang bernama Ruppy ini.

Dari sekian banyak tulisan yang dihasilkannya memang sebagian besar dia menulis kisah cinta. Tapi bukan kisah cinta cengeng dan mendayu-dayu. Semuanya dikemas dengan baik dan ringan meski memang dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk bermain kata-kata. Ichigo sebelumnya memang pernah belajar sastra dan selalu mendapat nilai baik dalam bidang itu. Jadi sedikit banyak memang Ichigo tahu mengenai tulis menulis.

Karakter yang dibuatnya begitu hidup meski hanya di dalam tulisan.

Dia punya potensi dan bakat di dalam bidang ini.

Tapi kenapa dia sepertinya tidak begitu serius menekuni dunia ini meski dia tahu dia punya kemampuan?

Baiklah, investigasi selesai. Setidaknya Ichigo sekarang yakin kalau dia bukan ancaman berbahaya untuk Yuzu. Setidaknya Yuzu memang punya teman yang baik sekarang ini kan?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

_Kalau aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku. Kau sendiri? Sudah pulang bekerja belum?_

Tidak juga.

Ichigo harus mengakui satu hal ini. Setelah melakukan investigasi itu, komunikasinya dengan seseorang bernama Ruppy itu terus berlanjut hingga kini. Tidak disangka mereka banyak mengobrol hal-hal yang sama-sama mereka sukai meski ada beberapa yang tidak sependapat. Seperti genre tulisan yang disukai Ichigo lebih kepada misteri, aksi dan horror. Tapi Ruppy lebih suka melodrama, romantisme dan tragedi. Walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka berbeda selera, tapi Ichigo tidak pernah berkeberatan membaca setiap tulisan yang diterbitkan oleh Ruppy di website aneh itu. Karena setiap membaca tulisannya, Ichigo merasa ikut masuk ke dalam cerita itu dan merasakan apa yang ditulis olehnya.

Dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sedekat ini. Bagaimana tidak?

Dia memang orang yang mudah bergaul sekali pun dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah ditemuinya. Dia orang yang sopan dan baik. Setidaknya Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyesal Yuzu mengenal seseorang seperti Ruppy ini.

Beberapa bulan berlalu…

Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo sudah cukup dengan kesibukannya. Adik-adiknya juga tengah sibuk mempersiapkan ujiannya masing-masing. Jadi waktu bermain untuk mereka juga mulai terbatas meski Ichigo sekarang agak jarang mengawasi karena harus fokus pada pekerjaan.

Ichigo juga sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan Ruppy.

Mungkin sudah satu bulan berlalu tanpa komunikasi lagi dengan Ruppy. Biasanya kalau Ichigo tidak sempat menghubunginya, Ruppy akan bertanya kabarnya saja dan akan dijawab Ichigo sesibuk apapun. Atau paling tidak mengabarinya kapan mereka bisa mengobrol nanti.

Awalnya Ichigo merasa biasa saja. Tapi kemudian memang ada yang aneh. Karena biasanya ada yang menghubunginya. Yah, perlu diketahui memang kalau Ichigo hingga kini belum memiliki seorang gadis satu pun yang mau diajaknya kencan atau paling tidak berhubungan. Ruppy bahkan menertawainya karena Ichigo dengan jujur mengatakan padanya kalau hingga sekarang Ichigo belum pernah berkencan dengan siapapun.

Memang agak aneh untuk usia Ichigo yang sudah seharusnya menikah ini.

Tapi kenapa Ichigo merasa tidak khawatir saat menceritakan tentang kesendiriannya ini dengan Ruppy? Dia justru merasa biasa saja.

"Yuzu? Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

Ichigo agak aneh melihat adiknya satu ini. Pagi ini, Yuzu terlihat kurang bersemangat dan melamun tak karuan. Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku berangkat," lirih Yuzu setelah mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mulai berjalan ke pintu depan.

Apa-apaan adiknya satu itu?

Bahkan saat pulang hari ini, Yuzu kembali terlihat lesu sekali.

Ichigo yang memang mudah penasaran mencoba untuk mendekati adiknya satu itu. Ichigo bahkan masuk ke kamar Yuzu dan melihat Yuzu hanya duduk diam di depan laptop-nya tanpa melakukan apapun lagi.

"Kemana sih… kenapa tidak dibalas?" gumam Yuzu dengan suara lemah.

"Yuzu?" panggil Ichigo.

"Oh… Onii-chan…"

Biasa Yuzu akan marah kalau Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya seperti ini. Tapi adiknya malah terlihat biasa saja. Wajah murungnya masih bertengger di sana.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat kurang sehat?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa," jawab Yuzu.

"Hei… bicara saja padaku. Aku bisa mendengarkannya untukmu. Ada apa? Kalau kau seperti itu kau bisa membuat yang lainnya khawatir. Apa kau mau semua orang mencemaskanmu hm?"

Yuzu tersenyum tipis melihat kakak sulungnya yang begitu perhatian padanya.

"Sebenarnya… aku khawatir…" buka Yuzu.

"Khawatir? Tentang apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku… sebenarnya punya teman internet. Kami… selalu berhubungan baik. Dia seperti teman cerita untukku. Dia orangnya sangat baik…"

Ichigo diam mendengarkan cerita Yuzu. Walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hatinya dia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Yuzu. Orang yang juga beberapa waktu ini dekat dengan Ichigo.

"Lalu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sudah satu bulan ini… dia sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar apapun padaku. Dia juga tidak membalas satu pun email-ku. Biasanya dia tidak begini. Aku khawatir padanya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" lanjut Yuzu.

Sebenarnya Ichigo juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi kalau adiknya saja tidak diberi kabar, apa jadinya dengannya?

"Mungkin dia sibuk…" hibur Ichigo.

"Sesibuk apapun dia, dia tidak pernah tidak membalas email-ku sampai selama ini. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Karena… sebelum ini… dia bilang dia akan istirahat beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Tapi ini kan sudah satu bulan! Onii-chan… apa menurut Onii-chan terjadi sesuatu padanya? Aku ingin menjenguknya, tapi aku tidak tahu dia ada di rumah sakit mana. Dan juga… aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia itu…"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak.

Istirahat di rumah sakit?

Kenapa harus istirahat di rumah sakit? Apa dia punya penyakit? Tidak, tidak begitu.

"Kalau begitu… kau hanya bisa menunggu kabar darinya. Kalau dia memang baik, dia pasti akan mengabarimu. Alasan kenapa dia tidak membalas email-mu mungkin saat ini dia sedang tidak sempat atau… sibuk. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Kau harus fokus pada ujianmu dulu kan?"

Yuzu kemudian hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah memberikan sedikit nasihat pada Yuzu, Ichigo lalu keluar dari kamar adik perempuannya itu.

Ichigo kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel untuk membuka kotak email-nya. Ichigo mencari username Ruppy itu kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata di email itu dan mengirimnya. Ichigo memang hanya mengatakan apa kabar di sana.

Satu jam, dua jam… bahkan hingga pagi hari ini tidak ada balasan apapun.

Apa benar keadaannya separah itu?

Ichigo juga mengecek website FanFiction itu. Biasanya Ruppy meng-update ceritanya tidak pernah kurang atau lebih dari dua minggu. Dan sejak terakhir kali Ichigo mengeceknya, ternyata dia juga tidak berkunjung ke website itu.

Tapi kenapa Ichigo merasa sangat khawatir? Bukankah Ichigo tidak mengenalnya? Bukankah Ichigo tidak peduli padanya? Sejak kapan Ichigo merasa begini peduli pada orang yang bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya? Sejak… kapan?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Universitas Tokyo, Kuchiki Rukia, jurusan Hukum angkatan XX.

Astaga, ternyata dia seorang gadis! Apa-apaan dia memakai nama Ruppy itu?!

Dan kenapa dia meletakkan identitas dirinya begini lengkap di sebuah forum internet seperti ini? Apa dia mau dikenal orang huh?

Dan apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo?!

"Maaf… apa di sini ada seorang mahasiswa yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia?"

Ichigo sengaja mengambil cuti bekerja hari ini untuk berkunjung ke universitas paling bergengsi di Tokyo ini. Ternyata dia gadis yang pintar bisa masuk ke universitas paling mengesankan di Jepang seperti ini.

"Kuchiki Rukia? Jurusan apa?" tanya mahasiswi yang tidak sengaja dicegat oleh Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang universitas itu.

"Jurusan Hukum? Apa… kau tahu?"

"Oh… Rukia? Ya aku mengenalnya. Tapi bukankah dia sedang mengajukan cuti kuliah? Kudengar sudah satu bulan dia tidak masuk kuliah."

Apa? Satu bulan?

"Satu… bulan?" ulang Ichigo.

"Ya, sebulan yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan. Mungkin kondisinya lumayan parah sampai dia harus dirawat begitu lama dan mengajukan cuti. Anda… siapa Rukia?"

Kecelakaan?

"Oh, aku… kenalannya. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa beritahu aku dimana rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat?"

Kecelakaan?

Rukia mengalami kecelakaan dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu pada Ichigo maupun Yuzu?

Tunggu… mana mungkin orang seperti Rukia akan mengabari hal seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah memberikan kabar yang mungkin akan membuat orang lain cemas seperti ini kan? Tapi… dia mengabari Yuzu kalau dia dirawat di rumah sakit meski dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal dirinya yang mengalami kecelakaan.

Kenapa Ichigo… merasa aneh seperti ini?

Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Ichigo mulai bertingkah aneh.

Dia sudah ada di depan rumah sakit tempat dimana Kuchiki Rukia dirawat karena kecelakaan yang dimaksudkan oleh rekan satu kampusnya itu. Apa benar Rukia dirawat di sini selama satu bulan?

Kalau bukan karena kecelakaan parah, pasti Rukia punya penyakit kan?

Tapi kenapa rasanya itu seperti salah satu cerita yang Ruppy tulis?

Akhirnya Ichigo memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah masuk lebih ke dalam rumah sakit ini. Suasana hiruk pikuk rumah sakit memang seperti ini. Yah, Ichigo bukannya tidak pernah ke rumah sakit, tapi dia sudah terlalu familiar dengan suasana rumah sakit seperti ini. Suasana yang sewaktu kecil sering dilaluinya.

"Maaf, apa di sini ada pasien yang bernama… Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Ichigo gugup.

"Kapan masuknya?" tanya perawat itu lagi.

"Satu… bulan yang lalu," jawab Ichigo.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Perawat resepsionis itu tampak sibuk melihat data yang ada di dalam komputer rumah sakit itu. Ichigo menunggu dengan sabar meski sebenarnya dia sedikit berdebar. Yah entah kenapa mendadak dirinya berdebar begini aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Ichigo hanya ingin menengok seorang teman kan?

Yah… teman memang. Lagipula dia tidak pernah melihat sosok asli Kuchiki Rukia itu seperti apa selain nama Ruppy yang ada di dunia maya itu.

"Kuchiki Rukia, ada. Nomor kamarnya 1214."

"Oh, terima kasih."

Nah, apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo sekarang?

Dia sudah punya nomor kamarnya. Apa Ichigo akan langsung menemuinya sekarang? Tapi kalau bertemu sekarang rasanya…

Tapi Ichigo sudah sejauh ini. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Kalau Ichigo tidak mau serius, kenapa dia sejauh ini? Kenapa sampai Ichigo bisa masuk ke dalam rumah sakit ini kalau Ichigo hanya iseng saja?

Tidak. Ichigo hanya ingin menengok seorang teman kan? Bukan begitu?

Seorang… teman.

"Ya, silahkan masuk."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

Dalam keadaan berpikir itu kenapa tangannya malah mengetuk pintu ruangan Kuchiki Rukia?!

Akhirnya mau tak mau Ichigo membuka pintu itu dan masuk perlahan-lahan dengan buket bunga di tangannya. Jelas saja Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang mungkin disukai oleh Kuchiki Rukia karena mereka hanya bicara melalui email. Dan lagi, seorang gadis biasanya menyukai bunga kan?

"H-halo," sapa Ichigo kikuk setelah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek tengah duduk di kasur pasien itu sembari menatap layar laptop yang berada di depannya. Laptop itu ditaruh di meja yang biasanya dipasang di kasur pasien. Tentu saja wajah Rukia saat itu terlihat kikuk dan aneh. Dahinya mengerut tak mengerti tapi masih tetap mencoba tersenyum seadanya.

"Anda… siapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Oh maaf aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku… Kuro… Kuro. Aku teman email-mu. Ingat?" kata Ichigo gugup. Astaga, kenapa dia jadi begini aneh huh?

"Kuro? Ah~ aku ingat. Tapi sepertinya… Anda kan… kakaknya Yuzu?"

"Y-Yuzu? Kau… tahu aku kakaknya… Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo terkejut ketika dirinya tepat berdiri di sisi Rukia yang masih duduk di atas kasurnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat manis walaupun sepertinya masih pucat. Bibir mungilnya berwarna pink pucat dengan mata yang begitu besar dan indah. Siapapun yang melihat gadis ini pasti akan langsung menyukainya. Apalagi dia memang terlihat… cantik.

"Yuzu mengirimkan foto kakaknya yang selalu jadi stalker," ujar Rukia dengan senyum cerianya.

"Huh? Yuzu… mengirimkanmu… fotoku?" ulang Ichigo.

"Ya. Tidak kusangka Anda akan menjengukku kemari. Apa Yuzu tahu aku di sini?"

"Tidak. Yuzu tidak tahu. Aku hanya… uhm, maksudku… aku hanya…"

"Kenapa suasananya berubah canggung ya? Padahal kita sudah sering berkirim email bukan? Ah ya, bagaimana kita berkenalan dengan resmi? Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, apa bunga itu untukku?" kata Rukia seraya mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat tangan.

Ichigo menyambut uluran tangan kecil gadis cantik itu.

"Namaku… Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya, ini untukmu…"

Setelah berjabat tangan itu, Ichigo menyerahkan buket bunga itu kepada Rukia. Rukia menerimanya dengan gembira seraya mencium wangi bunga itu.

Tidak disangka ternyata Rukia dan Ruppy adalah orang yang begitu menarik. Dirinya tak jauh berbeda dari dunia maya yang biasanya berhubungan dengan Ichigo melalui email. Bahkan aslinya jauh lebih menarik. Dia terbuka pada siapa saja dan mudah bergaul apalagi dengan Ichigo.

Awalnya Ichigo ingin menanyai mengenai hal apa yang membuat Rukia berada di sini dalam waktu yang cukup lama itu. Tapi kemudian tidak jadi karena Rukia banyak bertanya mengenai Ichigo dan Yuzu. Dan tentu saja Ichigo menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh Rukia.

Dan di akhir pertemuan perdana mereka, Rukia meminta Ichigo untuk tidak memberitahu Yuzu mengenai keadaannya di sini. Rukia tidak mau Yuzu khawatir padanya, itulah alasan mengenai kenapa Rukia tidak memberikan Yuzu kabar dan hanya memberitahu Yuzu kalau Rukia di rumah sakit. Paling tidak, Yuzu tahu kalau Rukia hanya sakit saja. Apalagi Yuzu mau menghadapi ujian.

Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo sering menjenguk Rukia di waktu senggangnya.

Keluarganya juga mulai curiga karena tiap hari libur Ichigo akan keluar dari rumahnya, hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh Ichigo.

Karena sebenarnya Ichigo berada di rumah sakit menemani Rukia yang katanya memang selalu sendiri karena dia hanya memiliki kakak yang sangat sibuk dan hanya ada di malam hari untuk menemaninya. Terkadang Rukia juga menyuruh kakaknya untuk pulang ke rumah saja untuk beristirahat. Lagipula, Rukia tidak sendirian di rumah sakit. Ada perawat yang menemani.

Sekilas… Rukia memang terlihat sangat kuat dan tegar.

"Kau masih suka menulis?" tanya Ichigo. Dan ini adalah hari ke sekian yang dilalui Ichigo bersama dengan Ruppy atau Rukia di rumah sakit. Tidak sedikit pun Ichigo terlihat bosan menemani Rukia di ruangan ini dengan hanya bercengkerama dengan gadis seperti Rukia.

'Tentu. Makanya aku meminta kakakku untuk membawa laptop-ku kemari. Itu satu-satunya hiburanku kalau aku kesepian. Karena sudah ada kau, jadi aku tidak terlalu kesepian lagi," jelas Rukia.

"Tapi orang-orang yang menunggu ceritamu bagaimana? Bukankah kau banyak menulis cerita berseri? Mereka pasti tidak sabar menunggumu kan?"

"Hmm, aku sedang menyelesaikannya. Sedikit lagi selesai kok. Apa kau mau jadi orang yang pertama kali membaca ceritaku yang sudah selesai nanti?"

"Aku? Bukannya Yuzu? Kau kan dekat dengannya?"

"Yuzu sudah tahu ceritanya secara garis besar. Dan lagi katamu dia sedang menghadapi ujian kan? Tidak baik mengganggunya dengan hal tidak penting seperti ini. Kau tidak mau?" kata Rukia lagi.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku juga salah satu orang yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutannya."

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali kalau begitu…"

"Rukia?!"

Rukia dan Ichigo serempak menoleh ke pintu ruangan yang dibuka begitu mendadak. Siapa yang sudah tidak begitu sopan masuk begitu kasar ke ruangan orang yang sedang sakit?

Ichigo melihat sesosok pria berambut biru yang berwajah pucat dan tampak cemas berlari cepat ke sisi tempat tidur Rukia tanpa menghiraukan Ichigo yang masih duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Rukia. Ichigo yang bingung dengan situasi ini tentu saja langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak menyapa pria aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Tapi kemudian, Ichigo terbelalak kaget karena melihat pria itu langsung berlari memeluk Rukia dengan erat seperti sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Rukia… apa yang terjadi padamu…" lirih pria itu.

"Grimm… kapan kau… pulang?"

Tentu saja berada dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini membuat Ichigo serba salah tak mengerti. Apakah di sini Ichigo menjadi tamu yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

_Kenapa kau pulang begitu saja?_

_._

_._

_Tidak membalas emailku?_

_._

_._

_Apa kau sibuk?_

_._

_._

_Kapan kau datang lagi?_

_._

_._

_Hei, kau kau benar-benar sibuk?_

Entahlah. Apa yang harus dijawab Ichigo.

Ketika dua orang itu tengah asyik berpelukan dan seakan lupa dengan Ichigo yang masih termangu di sana, Ichigo memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Rukia.

Dan hari ini, tepat tiga hari sudah Ichigo tidak lagi menghiraukan Rukia. Baik membalas email maupun datang menjenguk Rukia. Meskipun tak dipungkiri oleh Ichigo kalau setiap kali dia merasa galau dengan melihat ponselnya sendiri. Melihat pesan email dari Rukia maupun melihat tulisan-tulisan cerita yang dilihatnya melalui internet ponsel. Semua itu membuat Ichigo bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun tahu Ichigo tak membalasnya, Rukia tetap mengiriminya email. Sekarang kenapa Ichigo yang merasa bersalah? Ichigo hanya… astaga, siapa pria berambut biru yang main menerobos saja waktu itu? Sungguh, Ichigo jadi terlihat menyedihkan di sana.

Tapi tidak, Ichigo bukan remaja ingusan yang harus menderita karena kegalauan yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Dia adalah pria dewasa yang berwibawa dan memiliki harga diri. Jangan bertingkah seperti remaja yang mudah menyerah!

"Ada apa dengan Onii-chan? Sering sekali melihat ponsel, bahkan di meja makan," cerita Yuzu ketika dua kembar ini tengah menonton televisi bersama. Yuzu yang beberapa hari ini memperhatikan kakaknya yang seperti teman-teman seumurannya yang menghadapi fase galau. Sering melihat ponsel meski di meja makan, merenung jika sendirian, dan tidak memperhatikan ketika diajak bicara.

"Mungkin karena seorang wanita. Tch, wanita…" gumam Karin. Sebenarnya Karin tak ingin percaya, tapi siapa juga yang tidak percaya melihat gelagat lelaki aneh yang tak pernah sekali pun pacaran ini bertingkah seperti bocah ingusan yang baru mengerti menyukai seseorang.

"Wanita? Apa Onii-chan sudah punya wanita yang disukainya? Apa mereka berkencan?" tanya Yuzu penuh antusias.

"Mana kutahu. Kau lihat saja sendiri tingkahnya seperti apa," jelas Karin.

"Benarkah? Hmm kalau begitu… seperti apa wanita yang disukai oleh Onii-chan? Aku berharap dia wanita yang baik dan menyukai buku sepertiku," gumam Yuzu.

Oh, yang benar saja. Masa Karin harus menambah satu penghuni lagi yang gila buku seperti Yuzu?

Pasti membosankan…

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Ichigo sudah mempersiapkan diri.

Di tangannya ada bunga mawar kuning sebagai permintaan maaf. Tangannya akan bersiap mengetuk setelah menarik napas yang dalam. Namun beberapa ketukan tak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar ini.

Sebenarnya Ichigo juga ingin bertanya kenapa Rukia begitu lama dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Tapi tak pernah ada kesempatan karena Rukia selalu mencari bahan obrolan ketika mereka berdua bersama, sehingga Ichigo sering lupa apa yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Rukia. Hanya… saat pertama kali Ichigo berkunjung, Ichigo memang pernah bertanya penyakit apa yang dimiliki oleh Rukia setelah kecelakaan yang dia dengar dari rekan mahasiswa Rukia itu. Tapi Rukia hanya bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja dan butuh istirahat jangka panjang karena trauma kecelakaan itu. Rukia tidak mengatakan apapun apakah dia punya penyakit atau tidak. Tapi Rukia terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja selama bersama Ichigo.

Sadar karena tidak ada jawaban, Ichigo memberanikan diri membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Tidak ada orang.

Ichigo masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan bunga mawar kuning itu di atas tempat tidur Rukia yang masih sedikit berantakan itu. Kemana perginya gadis ini?

Ichigo membetulkan selimut yang biasa dipakai oleh Rukia untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya ketika dia duduk di atas kasur ini atau tengah berbaring di kasur ini. Tapi begitu membereskannya, Ichigo menangkap sesosok dari balik jendela kamar Rukia yang memang menghadap taman rumah sakit.

Itu…

"Kau… hei! Kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Kau juga tidak membalas email-ku?!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis saat bertemu dengan Rukia yang berada di taman rumah sakit ini. Gadis cantik berambut pekat itu duduk di kursi roda dengan selimut tebal menutupi kakinya hingga ke bawah dan mantel yang berada di sekeliling pundaknya. Dia sendirian duduk di bawah pohon maple yang rindang ini. Ternyata Ichigo langsung menangkap bayangan Rukia yang berada di bawah pohon maple ini.

Ichigo memperhatikan dari jendela kamar Rukia kalau gadis itu tengah asyik menikmati musik yang didengarnya dari headphone.

"Maaf, pekerjaanku banyak sekali. Sedang apa di sini? Kau tidak di kamarmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari pemeriksaan dan menikmati udara bebas di sini sebentar sambil mendengarkan musik. Kupikir aku sudah cukup lama di sini tanpa sadar…" gurau Rukia.

"Mendengarkan musik dari headphone itu tidak baik kalau terlalu lama. Apa kau tahu bakteri yang ada di sana jumlahnya berapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi aku suka mendengarnya dari sini. Karena untuk sesaat, dunia begitu tenang dan damai. Aku bisa mengumpulkan banyak imajinasi dari musikku ini. Bahan untuk menulis," jelas Rukia dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa.

"Boleh saja mengumpulkan imajinasi untuk bahan menulis. Sekarang sudah saatnya kau kembali ke kamarmu kan?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali…"

Rukia meletakkan kembali headphone dan ponselnya di pangkuannya dan bersiap akan memutar roda yang berada di sisi tangannya. Tapi dengan cepat Ichigo beralih ke belakang kursi roda Rukia.

"Aku bantu…"

"Terima kasih…"

Kini mereka sudah tiba di depan ruangannya. Ichigo mendorong masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia hingga mencapai tempat tidur Rukia.

"Wah, apa itu bunga untukku?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, sebagai kado permintaan maaf karena tidak membalas email-mu."

"Permintaan maaf diterima!"

Rukia mencoba menggapai buket bunga yang masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya itu. Karena agak jauh, Rukia mendorong roda kursinya sedikit untuk mencapai tempat tidurnya dan mengambil buket itu. Seperti biasanya, Rukia akan mencium wangi bunga itu dan merasakannya sesaat sembari memejamkan matanya. Senyum indah yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah putih Rukia.

"Oh ya, kalau kau tidak keberatan, siapa… laki-laki yang waktu itu?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

"Laki-laki? Laki-laki… yang mana?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Yang… memelukmu waktu itu… yang datang tiba-tiba… yang… yah… begitu," kata Ichigo gugup. Sekarang dia bingung sendiri apa yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Oh, Grimmjow. Dia teman baikku. Sekarang dia sudah bekerja di luar kota. Makanya kami jarang bertemu. Dan sepertinya dia baru tahu kalau aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia marah padaku karena tidak memberitahukan ini," jelas Rukia sembari tersenyum lebar.

Teman? Hanya teman kah? Kalau memang teman kenapa memeluk begitu? Dengan erat lagi.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang kepalanya penuh dengan omong kosong!

"Kau tidak naik ke tempat tidurmu?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat Rukia terus-terusan melirik tempat tidurnya dengan masih memeluk buket bunga dari Ichigo.

"O-oh? Nanti saja. Tidak apa-apa aku di sini," ucap Rukia.

"Kau pasti lelah duduk dari tadi di situ kan? Bagaimana kalau kubantu saja?"

"T-tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa. Nanti saja. Nanti akan ada perawat yang membantuku. Aku tidak enak karena kau daritadi membantuku terus. Aku kan tidak apa-apa…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Ayo, pegang tanganku," Ichigo bermaksud mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat membantu Rukia berdiri.

"TIDAK USAH!" bentak Rukia sembari memeluk erat buket bunga yang ada di dalam pelukannya itu.

Ichigo agak terkejut mendengar suara Rukia yang cukup keras itu. Rukia menunduk dalam, masih memeluk erat buket bunganya sampai-sampai Ichigo mengira kalau Rukia tengah mematahkan tangkai bunga mawar kuning itu karena Rukia memeluknya begitu erat.

"A-aku… tidak bermaksud—"

"A-aku ingin sendirian. Bi-bisakah kau… pulang sekarang?"

Ichigo bingung dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

Apakah Ichigo melakukan suatu kesalahan? Atau dia salah bicara?

Rukia bahkan tidak mau melihatnya sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu. Kalau begitu… aku pergi dulu…"

Agak tak rela, akhirnya Ichigo keluar dari ruangan Rukia.

Memangnya apa salah Ichigo?

Apakah Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung Rukia?

Kalau iya, apa?

Ichigo bahkan tidak tahu apa yang salah di sini. Rukia terlihat… aneh…

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

"TIDAK USAH!"

Suara bentakan Rukia hingga kini masih terngiang di benak Ichigo.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit itu, Ichigo terus mengirim email permintaan maafnya. Tapi tak satupun dibalas oleh Rukia.

Sebenarnya apa yang tengah dihadapi oleh gadis itu?

Kenapa Rukia tidak membalas pesan Ichigo?

Apakah sungguh Rukia baik-baik saja? Melihat gelagatnya seperti itu Ichigo jadi berpikir kalau sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikiran gadis itu. Mungkinkah karena Rukia lama berada di rumah sakit makanya gadis itu jadi berubah sensitif? Dan kenapa Rukia tidak kunjung keluar dari rumah sakit kalau memang dia baik-baik saja?

Ichigo juga ingin bertanya mengenai hal itu, tapi Rukia selalu mengalihkannya dengan pembicaraan lain sehingga Ichigo seringkali lupa untuk kembali menanyakannya.

Kalau memang Ichigo yang sudah salah… bukankah seharusnya Ichigo langsung meminta maaf secara langsung kepada Rukia. Kalau Rukia tidak ingin membalas pesannya, berarti Ichigo harus langsung menemuinya kan?

Ya, menemui langsung Rukia.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Rukia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sembari memperhatikan tangkai-tangkai layu dari mawar kuning di atas pangkuannya ini. Sudah beberapa hari semenjak dirinya membentak Ichigo dan tak kunjung membalas satu pun email yang dikirimkan kepadanya.

Ichigo berulang kali meminta maaf pada Rukia mengenai kesalahannya yang sebenarnya tidak ada padanya. Tapi… bukannya Rukia tidak mau membalas pesan itu. Rukia hanya tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa. Dan kini, melihat tangkai mawar kuning yang sudah layu dan patah ini karena waktu itu Rukia memeluknya begitu kuat, Rukia jadi sulit berpikir.

Ichigo adalah teman baiknya meski mereka memiliki banyak perbedaan. Ichigo jauh lebih tua darinya, tapi Rukia memperlakukannya begitu buruk karena sikap egoisnya.

Haruskah Rukia memaafkan kesalahan yang tidak pernah dibuat kawan baiknya itu?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Sepulang bekerja ini, Ichigo menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumah sakit tempat dimana Rukia dirawat. Tadinya Ichigo takut kalau Rukia ternyata sudah pulang, maka dari itu Ichigo berinisiatif untuk menemui perawat resepsionis yang bertugas. Ternyata nama Rukia masih ada di sana.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Ichigo mengetuk pintu kamar rawat Rukia. Semoga saja…

"Kau?"

Ichigo terkejut ketika yang membuka pintu ternyata orang yang…

"Rukia… ada?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Bingung dengan situasi ini. Ichigo melihat seseorang yang… entahlah.

Orang yang membukakan pintu ruang rawat Rukia itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Ichigo bahkan tidak sempat melihat sosok Rukia di dalam ruangan itu.

"Rukia memberitahuku kalau dia sedang tidak ingin ditemui olehmu."

Tentu saja Ichigo yang mendengar kabar ini menjadi terbelalak tak mengerti. Apa benar Rukia…

"Rukia… mengatakan itu? Apa benar?" tanya Ichigo tak yakin.

"Kalau kau ingin memaksa menemuinya juga sekarang tidak mungkin. Rukia baru saja tidur. Kau mau bicara denganku?"

Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak mengiyakan atau pun menolak tawaran pria aneh berambut biru ini. Tapi kemudian, Ichigo sadar kalau kakinya malah mengikuti kemana perginya laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya itu. Mereka malah berhenti di kafetaria rumah sakit sembari memesan kopi untuk menemani mereka duduk berhadapan.

Sekian lama tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai obrolan. Bahkan kopi yang tadinya mengepulkan asap panas kini sudah mendingin karena suhu ruangan.

"Kupikir kau akan langsung bertanya padaku mengenai Rukia, tidak kusangka kau malah diam," buka pria berambut biru dengan tampang sangar.

"Oh, kupikir justru kau yang mau bicara karena kau yang mengajakku," balas Ichigo.

"Aku Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques. Umurku 25 tahun, teman sejak kecil dari Rukia. Kalau aku boleh bicara, Rukia sudah mengatakan sedikit banyak tentangmu padaku."

Ternyata dia teman Rukia sejak kecil. Dan lagi umur mereka sama.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu kau tahu bagaimana aku berkenalan dengan Rukia."

"Yah, Rukia mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang stalker makanya sampai mengenal Rukia sejauh ini. Kau menjadi stalker adikmu karena kau khawatir berlebihan huh? Apa kau sister complex?"

Sialan, walaupun umur sama, tapi sepertinya pria ini terlihat seperti anak kecil. Untuk apa dia menyebutkan soal stalker di depan Ichigo?

"Yah, dia kondisi lain. Kelihatannya kau cukup dekat dengan Rukia sampai-sampai Rukia menceritakan diriku begitu detil padamu."

"Hahaha, bukankah sudah kelihatan? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini saja, saat ini kondisi Rukia sedang tidak stabil. Terkadang dia bisa tiba-tiba begitu senang kadang juga dia bisa tiba-tiba begitu sedih. Dia juga tiba-tiba bisa marah tanpa sebab. Karena itu, memberikannya waktu sendiri adalah hal terbaik. Rukia perlu mengembalikan keadaannya seperti sebelum kecelakaan ini terjadi. Memang butuh waktu lama. Karena itu, mungkin sebaiknya kau berhenti menemui Rukia."

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti menemuinya?"

"Rukia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau tahu. Karena itu, sebelum semuanya jadi masalah, sebaiknya dengarkan saja kata-kataku. Kau juga bisa menyampaikan sesuatu kepadaku untuk diberitahukan kepada Rukia."

Ichigo menatap mantap kepada laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Kau tidak bisa mencegah rasa ingin tahu orang lain. Aku akan tetap datang sampai Rukia mau menemuiku. Tidak peduli butuh berapa lama. Hal yang ingin kukatakan, akan kusampaikan langsung padanya. Kalau dia sedang tidur sekarang, aku akan datang lagi nanti. Kau sampaikan itu saja padanya."

Ichigo segera meninggalkan Grimmjow dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Ichigo juga mengirimi email kepada Rukia tentang apa yang dia katakan pada Grimmjow tadi pada Rukia. Ichigo hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada gadis itu kalau dia tengah serius. Tidak peduli seperti apa, Ichigo akan tetap menemuinya.

Tiga hari berlalu.

Ichigo tetap berada di rumah sakit meski Rukia tidak menemuinya. Terkadang Ichigo menunggu di depan pintu ruang rawat Rukia seharian ketika pekerjaannya tidak begitu banyak. Intinya Ichigo tidak menyerah sekali pun Rukia tetap menolak bertemu dengannya.

"Onii-chan? Apa akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan Onii-chan begitu banyak?"

Di akhir pekan, Ichigo biasanya ada di rumah sampai siang hari ketika jam besuk buka untuk datang lagi ke rumah sakit. Pagi ini, ketika Ichigo tengah menonton TV, walau sebenarnya Ichigo sama sekali tidak benar-benar menonton, Yuzu datang mendekatinya.

"Eh? Tidak begitu banyak… ada apa?"

"Onii-chan terlihat stress akan sesuatu. Onii-chan juga lebih banyak diam dan terus melihat ponsel. Apa karena pekerjaan?"

"Apa aku begitu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Yuzu terus memandangi kakak sulungnya begitu intens. Ichigo tahu kalau Yuzu tak percaya padanya dan ingin mendesak Ichigo bicara sejujurnya. Ichigo sebenarnya bisa saja menghindari Yuzu dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya, tapi sejujurnya, ini sungguh konyol. Ichigo tak mengerti apa yang membuat Rukia tidak mau menemuinya. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Ichigo sehingga Rukia memilih membencinya seperti ini?

"Sebenarnya… aku sedang sedih. Karena temanku tidak mau menemuiku."

"Heee? Apakah Onii-chan selalu datang setiap hari untuk menemuinya meski pun teman Onii-chan tidak mau menemuimu?"

"Kau… tahu darimana?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti. Apa adiknya kini berubah jadi peramal? Kenapa dia bisa tahu seperti itu? Padahal Ichigo tidak menyinggung soal itu tadi.

"Hm, temanku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dia sedih karena tidak mau bertemu temannya beberapa hari ini karena sesuatu yang sulit dia katakan. Apa ini hanya kebetulan saja?" Yuzu terlihat berpikir sendiri sembari memandangi langit-langit rumahnya.

"Teman penamu?" tebak Ichigo tanpa berpikir.

"Heee? Onii-chan tahu darimana dia teman penaku?!" pekik Yuzu terkejut bukan main. Setahunya, seluruh keluarganya tidak ada yang mengetahui soal teman pena Yuzu selama ini. Jadi darimana kakaknya tahu padahal Yuzu sendiri tidak pernah memberitahukan ini pada keluarganya satu pun.

"Eh… a-aku… sebenarnya… uhm… h-hanya… menebak. K-Karin mengatakan kalau kau… punya teman pena…" jelas Ichigo dengan suara tersendat karena sibuk memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk Yuzu. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan Yuzu kalau ternyata Ichigo sebelumnya menjadi stalker sungguhan.

"Karin? Ah~ rupanya Karin yang suka membuka pesan e-mail di laptop-ku! Dasar penguntit. Memang benar. Dia teman penaku yang paling dekat. Setelah beberapa waktu menghilang, dua hari yang lalu dia menghubungiku dan menceritakan hal itu. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan banyak."

"Dia mengatakan apa saja?!" sambar Ichigo tak sabar.

"Hee? Onii-chan ini kenapa sih jadi penasaran begitu? Onii-chan kan tidak kenal dia? Apa Onii-chan ini benar-benar seorang pedofil?" tuduh Yuzu.

"Bukan begitu! Astaga… mana mungkin aku pedofil…" balas Ichigo.

"Saranku… kalau dia seorang gadis, Onii-chan tetap harus menemuinya. Terkadang seorang gadis itu menghindari laki-laki bukan karena dia benci, tapi karena ada suatu hal yang sulit diungkapkan pada laki-laki itu. Tapi kalau teman Onii-chan laki-laki, sebaiknya turuti maunya saja. Kalau Onii-chan mengejar laki-laki seperti itu, nanti adanya malah salah paham," jelas Yuzu.

"Setelah berpikir aku pedofil, apa sekarang kau berpikir aku ini gay?" sindir Ichigo.

"Hehehe, kuharap tidak. Sudah ya, Onii-chan, aku mau mengerjakan sisa tugasku dulu, sampai nanti."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yuzu segera menyingkir dari tempat Ichigo dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yuzu bernapas lega karena ternyata kakaknya tidak stress karena pekerjaan. Mungkin kakaknya itu sudah waktunya memiliki waktu luang untuk memikirkan masa depannya sendiri. Tidak melulu sibuk pada keluarga dan pekerjaannya saja.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

_Saranku… kalau dia seorang gadis, Onii-chan tetap harus menemuinya. Terkadang seorang gadis itu menghindari laki-laki bukan karena dia benci, tapi karena ada suatu hal yang sulit diungkapkan pada laki-laki itu_

Di sinilah Ichigo kembali berakhir.

Entah sudah berapa belas kali Ichigo mendatangi rumah sakit ini tanpa henti. Dia terus memikirkan kata-kata Yuzu yang ada benarnya. Termasuk apa yang dikatakan oleh Grimmjow padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Tentu saja sebenarnya Ichigo juga memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Tepat sekali bertanya pada seorang gadis. Tentu saja mereka sulit dimengerti. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah bertanya pada gadis lain yang mungkin memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Ichigo menyusuri koridor tempat dimana Rukia masih dirawat.

Begitu melintasi koridor yang tepat menuju kamar Rukia, Ichigo terbelalak melihat seseorang yang benar-benar ingin ditemuinya itu baru saja hendak keluar dari pintu ruangannya dengan kursi roda. Namun, gadis berambut pekat itu juga dengan cepat menyadari kedatangan Ichigo. Ichigo yakin Rukia terlihat terbelalak dan gugup saat melihat dirinya. Ketika Ichigo berusaha mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui Rukia, gadis bermata indah itu justru secepat kilat berusaha masuk kembali ke ruangannya dan berusaha menutup pintunya.

"Rukia! Tunggu dulu!" pekik Ichigo seraya berlari cepat menghampiri pintu ruang rawat itu.

Rukia nyaris saja akan menutup pintu ruangan itu tapi Ichigo segera mungkin menahannya sebelum Rukia berhasil menutupnya.

"Rukia! Buka dulu!" pinta Ichigo sedikit memaksa.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu aku tidak mau menemuimu!" balas Rukia dari seberang pintu itu.

"Apa alasannya kau menolak bertemu denganku? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa kau maafkan? Kalau benar, aku sungguh minta maaf dengan tulus untukmu," balas Ichigo lagi sambil menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup.

"Bukan begitu!" pekik Rukia setelah dirinya menyerah untuk mendorong pintu ruangannya agar tertutup. Merasa Rukia tidak menahan pintunya lagi, Ichigo juga berhenti memaksa membuka pintu itu dan hanya membiarkannya terbuka sedikit sebagai pembatas mereka.

"Bukan begitu… karena kau tidak salah… karena aku yang bersalah… makanya aku takut menemuimu…" lirih Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Memangnya Rukia melakukan kesalahan apa pada Ichigo sampai gadis ini tidak mau menemuinya.

"Apa salahmu? Apapun kesalahanmu, aku sudah memaafkanmu," balas Ichigo perlahan.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bertemu aku… tidak seharusnya aku membalas semua e-mail-mu. Dan tidak seharusnya aku berteman denganmu… karena itu… aku jadi… menyesal…"

"Kenapa kau menyesal?" kejar Ichigo.

"Karena aku… dengan tidak malunya… berharap lebih… pada pertemuan kita…"

Seketika itu pula Ichigo membatu tanpa sebab setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Rukia. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis manis itu dari pertemuan mereka?

"Sungguh… tadinya jika aku menghindarimu, kau akan membenciku dan berhenti menemuiku. Kau akan melupakanku dan menganggapku tidak pernah ada. Tapi… kau malah terus muncul seperti ini sampai membuatku… bingung…" lanjut Rukia di balik pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna itu.

Ichigo sungguh tidak tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya malah membuat Rukia bingung. Padahal… apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah untuk membuat Rukia…

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk terus berharap lebih padamu… karena ini… pertama kalinya… ada seorang laki-laki… yang membuatku… berani untuk berharap padamu…"

Berharap… berharap seperti apa?

"Tolong… setelah aku mengatakan ini… kau seharusnya membenciku dan tidak menemuiku lagi… karena aku… gadis yang tidak tahu malu seperti ini… yang berani berharap pada seseorang sepertimu…" lirih Rukia lagi.

Beberapa saat Ichigo terpaku mendengar kata-kata itu. Ichigo juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Rukia berpikir seperti itu pada Ichigo. Kenapa Rukia berpikir jika dia tidak boleh berharap pada Ichigo? Apakah karena perbedaan usia mereka? Apakah karena Ichigo kakak Yuzu? Apakah karena Rukia memiliki Grimmjow? Karena apa?

Lama Ichigo berpikir, tiba-tiba pintu pembatas mereka hendak tertutup. Segera saja Ichigo dengan reflek membuka paksa pintu itu dengan sebagian kekuatannya hingga pintu ruangan Rukia terbuka sempurna. Ichigo akhirnya bertemu dengan Rukia yang sudah berurai air matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ichigo perlahan masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Karena itu Rukia terbelalak lebar begitu Ichigo sudah masuk ke dalam. Karena mereka hanya berdua saja.

"K-kenapa k-kau masuk?" lirih Rukia sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau karena air mata yang membanjir deras di sekitar pipinya.

"Bolehkah aku menjawab harapanmu itu?" ujar Ichigo akhirnya.

Tidak ada gunanya. Semuanya memang tidak ada gunanya. Untuk apa menahannya sendirian ketika mereka berdua sama-sama menahannya? Cara terbaik adalah melepaskannya bersama.

"I-Ichigo…" bisik Rukia.

"Tentu saja kau boleh berharap padaku! Aku ini pria lajang yang masih sendiri! Memang apa alasannya kau tidak boleh berharap padaku?! Perbedaan usia seharusnya bukan alasan untukmu menahan diri kan?" sambar Ichigo dengan wajah serius.

"Eh?" respon Rukia tak mengerti.

"Aku mengerti kalau alasanmu menghindariku karena kau benci padaku, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menghindariku kalau kau mau berharap padaku? Kau gadis yang aneh. Apa kau takut mengatakannya jika tiba-tiba aku menolakmu?"

Segera Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dengan anggukan ringan. Ichigo semakin terbelalak tak percaya dengan jawaban Rukia saat itu.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menolakmu?" kejar Ichigo lagi.

"Karena aku… bukan gadis yang sempurna…" lirih Rukia.

Ichigo semakin bingung dengan sikap aneh Rukia ini. Apa maksudnya kalau dia bukan gadis yang—

Seketika itu pula mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Selimut yang biasanya menutupi sebagian tubuh Rukia kini disingkapnya perlahan-lahan hingga selimut bermotif kelinci berwarna putih-ungu itu terkapar di lantai. Saat itu juga dada Ichigo merasa sesak bukan main. Jantungnya berdebar keras tak karuan.

"Inilah… alasannya…" lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo dapat mendengar napas Rukia yang tersendat bukan main karena menahan sesuatu yang mungkin saja dapat meledak keluar seperti bom waktu. Rukia berusaha mati-matian menahan ledakan itu sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Demi menahannya, Rukia bahkan mencengkeram dadanya sendiri sekuat mungkin.

Sekilas, Rukia memang seorang gadis yang baik-baik saja tanpa masalah. Tapi begitu melihat lebih teliti, ternyata Rukia memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu merasa malu. Ichigo baru menyadari kenapa Rukia mengatakan dirinya tidak tahu malu untuk berharap pada Ichigo.

Sebelah kaki Rukia sudah diamputasi hingga sebatas lututnya. Jadi selama ini, Rukia menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut karena tidak mau orang lain melihat dirinya seperti ini.

"Apa… itu karena… kecelakaanmu?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

"Dokter… sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan kakiku. Tapi karena luka yang kualami sangat parah, jadi tidak ada jalan lain selain mengamputasinya. Dokter mengatakan kalau aku bisa memakai kaki palsu setelah ini. Tapi… semakin aku berpikir… aku sangat takut jika orang lain melihat keadaanku ini. Rasanya… rasanya… aku benar-benar takut…" isak Rukia.

Ichigo hanya terpaku untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang dialami oleh Rukia begitu menyakitkan. Tapi untuk beberapa waktu lalu, Rukia tetap memperlihatkan raut cerianya ketika bertemu Ichigo. Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya, Rukia begitu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

"Karena… tolong benci aku saja. Aku tidak mau kau merasa terganggu dengan diriku yang ingin berharap lebih padamu. Dan tolong berhentilah menemuiku. Aku juga tidak mau kau kasihan untuk orang sepertiku…"

Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya dia menghadapi hal yang seperti ini. Ichigo memang biasa melihat gadis lain menangis karena hal yang tidak penting. Tapi untuk ukuran seperti Rukia, sudah sewajarnya dia menangis seperti ini. Karena tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya menahan hal yang menyakitkan yang dialaminya. Bahkan Ichigo sudah mengagumi Rukia. Karena untuk seorang gadis, Rukia mampu menahan semuanya dengan lapang dada. Walau akhirnya Rukia tetap tidak mampu menahannya lebih lama.

Setelah berpikir agak lama, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti lurus kepada Rukia.

"Ichi-Ichigo… to-tolong… pergilah…" pintu Rukia dengan terbata saat menyadari pria tampan itu mendekatinya tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Sesaat kemudian, Rukia merasa syok yang menyerangnya begitu dahsyat hingga membuatnya tak sempat merespon apapun lagi.

Dengan gentle, Ichigo menyelipkan kedua tangannya untuk menggendong Rukia di lengannya dengan erat dan memastikan gadis itu nyaman di dalam pelukannya. Sesaat kemudian, Rukia baru menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berpindah ke kasurnya sendiri. Setelah memindahkan Rukia, Ichigo mengelus sejenak pangkal luka Rukia dimana kakinya diamputasi. Baru kemudian Ichigo menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Rukia, meminta gadis itu untuk kembali berbaring.

Ichigo mengeluarkan saputangannya hendak mengusap bekas banjir yang menggenangi wajah Rukia tadi.

"Jangan, nanti… saputanganmu kotor…" lirih Rukia berusaha menolak tangan Ichigo yang hendak mendekati wajahnya.

"Memang itu niatku," balas Ichigo dengan senyum tipisnya.

Akhirnya Rukia membiarkan pria itu mengusap perlahan wajahnya hingga bekas lelehan air matanya mengering dengan sempurna.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis. Pasti lelah sekali. Tidurlah…" lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia hanya menatap pria yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan sayu. Tidak menyangka apa yang ditakutinya selama ini tanpa alasan sama sekali. Meskipun Ichigo sudah tahu mengenai dirinya, Ichigo tidak berpaling dan membencinya ataupun jijik melihatnya. Ichigo bahkan memperlakukannya begitu baik meski Rukia sudah berbuat begitu buruk padanya.

"Maafkan aku… jika aku pernah membuatmu marah padaku…"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum sekilas.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Rukia memang sudah sewajarnya dilakukan oleh seorang gadis yang merasa tertekan karena keadaannya. Mungkin Rukia tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya dengan apa sehingga emosinya jadi begitu labil. Ichigo juga baru mengerti apa yang disampaikan Grimmjow beberapa waktu lalu tentang emosi Rukia yang bisa berubah drastis dalam beberapa saat.

Setelah hari itu, sikap Rukia kembali berubah seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ichigo sekarang tidak canggung lagi menggendong Rukia turun dari kasurnya untuk berpindah ke kursi rodanya setiap kali mereka akan jalan-jalan keluar ketika Ichigo mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Rukia juga sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa. Rukia bahkan menceritakan banyak hal mengenai ide cerita yang ingin ditulisnya, impiannya ketika dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Karena keadaannya ini, Rukia mulai berpikir untuk menjadi penulis yang sesungguhnya. Rukia sesekali bahkan membiarkan Ichigo membaca sebagian cerita yang belum diselesaikannya.

Ichigo sempat bertanya mengenai Grimmjow yang sangat dekat dengan Rukia. Gadis mungil itu mengatakan kalau Grimmjow adalah teman dekatnya. Saat ini karena sudah bekerja, Grimmjow jadi sulit menemani Rukia. Tapi tiap kali ada libur, Grimmjow pasti menemuinya dan menungguinya di rumah sakit sepanjang hari.

Hari ini, Rukia mengatakan kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Yuzu.

Rukia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan adik Ichigo yang selama ini menjadi benang merah mereka berdua. Jika seandainya Yuzu tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Ichigo jadi stalker, mungkin saja Rukia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo menceritakan seluruh alur pertemuan dirinya dengan Rukia, Yuzu sempat marah besar karena ternyata selama ini yang mengutak atik laptopnya adalah sang kakak sendiri! Padahal selama ini Yuzu sering bertengkar karena Yuzu menuduh Karin yang begitu menyebalkan mengutak atik laptop miliknya. Tapi seketika itu pula, Yuzu langsung ceria luar biasa karena harapannya bertemu dengan teman penanya jadi kenyataan.

Yuzu sungguh tak sabar bertemu dengan Rukia.

Karenanya ketika Ichigo membawa Yuzu ke rumah sakit, Rukia senang bukan main. Mereka langsung terlihat akrab meskipun selama ini hanya berkomunikasi melalui dunia maya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat teman dekat yang sangat akrab.

Selagi Yuzu dan Rukia sibuk bercengkerama, Ichigo hanya duduk tak jauh dari mereka yang tampak begitu seru membicarakan hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Ichigo.

"Oh, kau punya tamu?"

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan Rukia tanpa mengetuk pintunya lagi.

"Grimm! Kau sudah pulang? Kenalkan, ini teman penaku, namanya Yuzu. Dia adik Ichigo," jelas Rukia dengan wajah yang begitu sumringah.

Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Grimmjow yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan Rukia.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Ichigo dengan suara pelan sehingga Rukia dan Yuzu tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi Rukia," kata Grimmjow sembari mengikuti Ichigo yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya Rukia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Ichigo keluar bersama dengan Grimmjow.

Ada apa?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

"Mengejutkan Rukia akhirnya mau bertemu denganmu," ucap Grimmjow ketika mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di kafetaria rumah sakit.

"Aku akan langsung saja. Apa hubunganmu dengan Rukia?"

Grimmjow tersenyum mengejek mendengar tembakan langsung dari Ichigo saat itu. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu sehingga pria asing ini begitu berani menanyakan hubungannya dengan Rukia secara langsung.

"Baiklah kalau kau begitu ingin tahu, aku juga tidak bermaksud menutupinya. Rukia… adalah kekasihku," jawab Grimmjow mantap.

Ichigo membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Tapi Rukia mengatakan kalau kalian hanya teman dekat?"

"Kami berhubungan sejak kecil dan menjalin hubungan serius sejak lima tahun lalu. Dua tahun lalu, ketika aku memutuskan bekerja di luar kota, Rukia ingin istirahat dari hubungan kami. Aku tidak tahu alasannya saat itu. Rukia juga tidak mengatakan dengan jelas meskipun kami masih memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hingga kini, Rukia juga belum mengatakan apapun soal hubungan kami yang masih istirahat itu."

"Mungkinkah… Rukia ingin mengakhiri hubungan kalian?"

"Tidak mungkin, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Setelah dia lulus nanti, seharusnya Rukia akan ikut denganku dimana aku bekerja. Tapi setelah kecelakaan ini terjadi, aku tidak tahu apa rencana Rukia selanjutnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Jika Rukia tidak memberikan jawaban mengenai hubungan kalian, bukankah dia ingin mengakhirinya?" jelas Ichigo.

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan akan mengakhirinya bukan? Kuharap kau tidak berpikir macam-macam setelah ini. Karena jelas, Rukia sudah memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain, yaitu aku. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ke dalam hubungan orang lain. Bukan begitu?"

Ichigo tidak tahu hal ini. Sungguh dia tidak tahu.

Lalu apa tujuan Rukia sebenarnya mengatakan hal itu pada Ichigo beberapa saat lalu? Kenapa Rukia mengatakan kalau dia ingin berharap pada Ichigo kalau senyatanya dia masih memiliki hubungan dengan orang ini?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," pamit Ichigo.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kepergian pria aneh itu.

Apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu? Dan kenapa Rukia mau menemui orang itu kembali? Apakah benar kalau ternyata apa yang Grimmjow pikirkan mengenai dua orang itu adalah benar?

Grimmjow sadar dia tidak mengatakan seluruh ceritanya pada Ichigo.

Kakaknya juga mengatakan kalau akhir-akhir ini, sebelum kecelakaan terjadi, Rukia berubah sangat aneh dan sering mengeluh sakit pada kakinya. Grimmjow tidak menyangka jika akhirnya karena sebuah kecelakaan kaki Rukia harus diamputasi seperti itu.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Ichigo tahu ada banyak hal yang tidak Ichigo tahu tentang Rukia. Ada banyak hal yang tidak dipahami Ichigo dari Rukia. Kalau memang Rukia berharap pada Ichigo, kenapa gadis itu masih memiliki hubungan pada Grimmjow. Sejujurnya hal ini membuat Ichigo tak mengerti sama sekali. Apakah ada sesuatu yang masih disembunyikan oleh Rukia dari Ichigo?

Tunggu dulu.

Memangnya… apa hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia? Apa mereka memiliki hubungan istimewa?

Mereka bertingkah layaknya sepasang insan yang memiliki hubungan yang sangat special, tapi tak pernah sekali pun salah satu dari mereka menegaskan hubungan aneh ini. Apakah benar Rukia berharap suatu perasaan pada Ichigo seperti Ichigo yang ingin berharap adanya balasan dari perasaannya? Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu setelah pengakuan Rukia mengenai keadaannya.

Haruskah Ichigo menegaskannya?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Grimmjow memutuskan bermalam di kamar Rukia hari ini. Beberapa waktu ini kakaknya sangat sibuk bekerja sehingga Rukia seringkali selalu sendirian di rumah sakit selama ini. Namun Rukia memang bukan seorang gadis yang manja. Dia mandiri.

"Darimana saja setelah bicara dengan Ichigo tadi?" tanya Rukia yang menyadari Grimmjow sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang Rukia. Saat itu, Rukia tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Masih senang menulis omong kosong huh?" sindir Grimmjow setengah bercanda.

"Hei, aku tetap tidak suka leluconmu itu. Kenapa tadi Ichigo kembali sendiri? Kau juga menghilang. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Rukia sambil menutup laptopnya dan memandang serius kepada Grimmjow.

"Rukia, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

Bahwa sebenarnya, setahun yang lalu, Rukia sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Rukia hanya mengatakan itu melalui e-mail kalau dia ingin Grimmjow melupakannya. Grimmjow yang saat itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rukia tidak menerimanya dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak berniat berakhir dengan Rukia sampai Rukia mengatakan alasannya. Tapi gadis itu malah menghindarinya dan tidak pernah menghubungi Grimmjow lagi sampai Grimmjow mendengar kecelakaan ini dari kakak Rukia yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya.

Tentu saja Rukia yang mendengar hal ini sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Grimmjow itu.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Rukia.

"Sejujurnya darimu."

"Aku ingin egois."

"Egois?" ulang Grimmjow tak mengerti.

"Kau pria yang sangat baik Grimm… kau memiliki banyak kesempatan. Tidak sepertiku. Karena itu… aku ingin kau memilih hidup yang lebih baik tanpa aku," jelas Rukia.

"Apakah hidup yang lebih baik untukmu adalah putus dariku dan memulai hubungan baru dengan pria itu?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ingin egois?"

"Kau boleh saja egois, tapi tidak mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Kau tentu tahu bahwa aku masih sangat… memiliki perasaan padamu."

"Dan aku takut jika nanti aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk membalasnya…"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu?"

"Nanti… kau akan mengerti. Untuk saat ini… tolong… biarkan aku memilih pilihan teregoisku…"

Sungguh Grimmjow tak mengerti apa yang coba ingin disampaikan oleh Rukia.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Hari libur nasional ini dimanfaatkan oleh Ichigo untuk kembali mengunjungi Rukia. Tapi sialnya dia malah bertemu dengan pria berambut biru itu yang sepertinya masih berada di dekat Rukia. Tapi begitu Ichigo masuk, Grimmjow tiba-tiba pamit kepada Rukia karena dia akan segera kembali.

Setelah saat-saat yang agak canggung itu, Rukia menyambut Ichigo dengan senyum cerianya dan mereka kembali berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit dengan kursi roda. Melihat Rukia yang begini ceria, jelas saja Ichigo jadi ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah semalaman dipikirkannya.

Karena itu, ketika Ichigo mendudukkan Rukia dan dirinya berdampingan di bangku taman, Ichigo mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Rukia tampak begitu senang memperhatikan beberapa pasien rumah sakit yang juga menikmati pagi ini dengan keluarga atau perawat rumah sakit.

"Rukia, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Boleh," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kau sungguh… masih memiliki hubungan dengan… orang itu?"

Seketika itu juga Rukia memasang wajah polos yang menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya Rukia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Hah?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku… pria berambut biru itu!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Grimm? Aha, apa dia mengatakan itu padamu kemarin?" tebak Rukia dengan ceria.

"Hei, kenapa kau menanggapinya begitu biasa? Kemarin kau mengatakan ingin berharap padaku, tapi ternyata kau masih memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. Apa kau menganggapku sebagai selingkuhanmu huh?!"

Yang tadinya Rukia memasang wajah polos yang tak mengerti apa-apa beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia tertawa terpingkal sambil menahan sakit perut karena terlalu keras tertawa. Melihat tingkah Rukia yang semakin aneh ini, jelas saja Ichigo jadi serba salah dan bingung.

"Hei, kenapa malah tertawa hah?"

"Aduh, aduh! Perutku sakit!" keluh Rukia sambil memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Heh? Apanya yang sakit? Dimana?" tanya Ichigo panik karena melihat Rukia yang kesakitan itu.

"Bohong," ujar Rukia sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei, jangan mempermainkan orang yang lebih tua darimu!"

"Tadi benar-benar sakit karena pertanyaan konyolmu."

"Konyol? Baiklah, aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu!"

"Jangan marah hei. A-ah! Sakit sekali!" jerit Rukia kecil sambil memegangi perutnya lagi.

"Hei, apanya yang sakit? Benarkah sesakit itu?" tanya Ichigo panik lagi.

"Bohong!" kali ini Rukia semakin tertawa lebar karena berhasil menipu Ichigo lagi.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! Baiklah, aku pergi!" kata Ichigo dengan nada yang sedikit marah lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"H-hei, aku hanya bercanda… jangan marah… Ichigo!" panggil Rukia.

Tapi Ichigo tak peduli. Gadis itu benar-benar terlalu. Setelah mempermainkannya dia malah bersikap seperti anak kecil.

Rukia akhirnya gigit jari karena Ichigo benar-benar marah dan nyaris meninggalkannya. Tadinya Rukia benar-benar hanya bercanda, tidak tahu kalau akhirnya Ichigo malah jadi marah. Untungnya kursi rodanya tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Rukia bermaksud untuk berpindah dari tempat duduknya ke kursi rodanya untuk mengejar Ichigo. Tapi baru saja meraih kursi rodanya, mendadak nyeri menyerang kaki diamputasi ini. Rukia menekan kakinya sekuat tenaga supaya tidak terasa sakit. Tapi ternyata sakitnya semakin menjadi.

Rukia akhirnya sampai menitikkan air matanya karena nyeri yang begitu menyakitkan.

Apa ini… datang lagi?

Baru beberapa meter, Ichigo berhenti melangkah. Kenapa gadis itu tidak memanggilnya untuk minta maaf? Apa dia tidak jera?

Tadinya Ichigo benar-benar akan meninggalkan Rukia di sana, tapi begitu berbalik, Ichigo terbelalak lebar melihat Rukia jatuh dari bangku tempat dimana gadis itu duduk terakhir tadi. Buru-buru Ichigo menghampirinya dengan cepat.

Begitu tiba di sana, Rukia menangis menahan sakit. Tangan Rukia memegangi kakinya yang telah diamputasi itu sekuat tenaga.

"Rukia?! Hei, Rukia?! Apanya yang sakit?" tanya Ichigo semakin panik.

Baiklah ini bukan main-main! Rukia benar-benar kesakitan. Tidak mungkin gadis itu berakting begini berlebihan kalau dia tidak kesakitan. Dengan gerak cepat, Ichigo menggendong Rukia dan mulai berlari menuju gawat darurat untuk menangani Rukia.

Begitu sampai di gawat darurat, Ichigo berteriak memanggil dokter dan perawat untuk menangani Rukia yang begitu kesakitan itu. Ichigo sendiri tidak bisa mengikuti Rukia karena mereka membawanya ke ruang yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh Ichigo.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Rukia?

Beberapa lama Ichigo menunggu dengan gelisah di depan ruang itu.

Hingga akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu untuk memberitahu kalau kondisi Rukia sudah mulai stabil.

Begitu masuk, gadis itu malah tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Ichigo.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi? Kau menakutiku," ujar Ichigo begitu mendekati kasur Rukia.

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa," balas Rukia.

"Apa tadi itu sakit karena luka amputasimu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, sekarang sudah lebih baik. Maaf sudah menakutimu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau akan benar-benar sakit," celoteh Rukia.

"Itu karena kau sudah mempermainkan dan berbohong pada orang yang lebih tua darimu," sindir Ichigo.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi dengan Grimm. Aku juga tidak bohong, kalau aku benar berharap padamu. Karena aku menyukaimu."

Saat itu Ichigo melihat dengan jelas ketulusan yang terpancar dari wajah Rukia. Gadis itu tidak mempermainkannya seperti tadi. Wajahnya yang tampak sedikit pucat bersinar begitu indah karena senyuman yang dilengkungkan di wajahnya itu.

"Baiklah, kau kumaafkan."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dirinya juga membuat lengkungan senyuman di wajahnya walau tidak selebar Rukia tadi.

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Syukurlah…"

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Dari perusahaannya, Ichigo mendapatkan perintah untuk melakukan pelatihan selama 17 hari di luar kota. Itu artinya selama 17 hari Ichigo tidak akan bertemu dengan Rukia. Ichigo sudah mengabari hal ini pada Rukia. Sesaat gadis itu tampak begitu kecewa. Tapi karena Ichigo berjanji akan membawakannya oleh-oleh, jelas saja Rukia kembali tersenyum meski itu dipaksakan.

Beberapa hari setelah Ichigo dikirim pelatihan, Yuzu menggantikannya menjenguk Rukia di waktu senggang. Yuzu juga mengabari Ichigo meski Ichigo sering bertanya melalui email pada Rukia mengenai kondisinya.

Tapi setelah lima hari kemudian, Rukia tak kunjung membalas email Ichigo lagi. Apa mungkin dia sibuk?

Namun karena sibuknya Ichigo, Ichigo bahkan tidak memikirkan email lagi karena pekerjaannya.

Walaupun pada akhirnya Ichigo penasaran, beruntungnya ada Yuzu yang bisa dia tanyai. Tapi Yuzu pun sepertinya sama saja. Adik gadisnya itu hanya mengatakan kalau Rukia baik-baik saja dan dalam kondisi pemulihan jadi tidak sempat untuk mengabari Ichigo. Rukia juga butuh istirahat yang banyak. Karena itulah Ichigo mengerti dan tidak lagi menghubungi Rukia meskipun dia ingin sekali tahu kabar gadis itu bagaimana.

Meskipun…

Begitu bodohnya Ichigo. Rukia sudah jelas mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo malah tidak memberikan jawaban mengenai pernyataan itu. Mungkin pernyataan yang diinginkan oleh Ichigo, mungkin lebih kepada tawaran untuk Rukia. Dan tawaran itu seharusnya pasti diterima oleh Rukia.

Karena itu, setelah 17 hari pelatihan, Ichigo akan bersiap kembali. Sehari sebelum kepulangannya, Ichigo sempat melakukan jalan-jalan bersama rekan kerjanya. Dan Ichigo menemukan cinderamata yang lumayan menarik di sana.

Sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kepingan salju yang terbuat dari kristal kaca.

Ichigo memang tidak pernah melihat Rukia mengenakan perhiasan apapun, cincin, kalung, gelang atau bahkan anting sekali pun. Mungkin jepit rambut ini sangat cocok untuknya.

Sekembalinya itu, Ichigo hanya sebentar di rumah dan meletakkan kembali barang-barangnya di kamar, lalu segera berangkat ke rumah sakit. Ichigo bahkan tidak sempat melihat siapa yang ada di rumahnya saat itu. Yang jelas, sekarang ini kepalanya dipenuhi oleh sebegitu rindunya Ichigo pada sosok mungil itu.

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Rukia begitu lama menetap di rumah sakit selama ini? Ichigo juga tidak pernah menanyakannya karena menurut Ichigo pertanyaan itu terlalu privasi untuk Rukia sendiri. Tapi Ichigo terkejut ketika tiba di kamar gadis itu ternyata tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ichigo yakin penghuni kamar ini ada, tapi kenapa tidak ada siapapun di sini?

"Perawat, dimana… pasien kamar ini?"

"Oh, pasien ini? Dia sedang menjalani kemoterapi."

"Kemo… terapi?" ulang Ichigo bingung.

"Ya, apa Anda ingin menemuinya? Saya bisa mengantarnya ke ruang kemoterapi itu."

"Oh, terima kasih, tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggu di… sini…"

Kemoterapi?

Yuzu tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai kemoterapi pada Ichigo. Kenapa Rukia menjalani kemoterapi kalau kakinya sudah diamputasi? Itu terlihat aneh.

Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan duduk di bangku yang disediakan di depan ruang rawat Rukia. Cukup lama Ichigo berpikir mengenai ini. Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan nyeri yang dialami Rukia terakhir kali Ichigo bertemu dengannya? Apa karena itu?

"Ichigo? Kau sudah pulang?"

Segera Ichigo menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan mendapati Rukia yang duduk di kursi roda dengan senyum cerahnya melambai ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan terlihat asing pada seseorang yang mendorong kursi roda Rukia. Itu bukan Grimmjow. Lalu…?

"Kapan kau kembali? Ah ya! Kenalkan, ini kakakku, Kuchiki Byakuya. Ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu kan?" jelas Rukia ketika mengetahui mimik bingung di wajah Ichigo ketika mereka sudah berhadapan dengan dekat.

Langsung saja dengan sedikit gugup, Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya memberikan salam.

"H-halo, salam kenal. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, teman Rukia. Senang… bertemu dengan Anda," sapa Ichigo.

Yang disapa malah hanya diam saja seperti patung, tapi malah mengawasi Ichigo begitu intens layaknya Ichigo ini narapidana yang kabur dari sel. Atau pencuri yang ketahuan mencuri? Tidak bukan, apa seperti seorang siswa yang ketahuan tidak membuat pekerjaan rumah? Tatapan orang ini benar-benar membuat Ichigo sedikit gugup. Dia benar-benar punya aura yang mematikan!

"Baiklah Rukia, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Nanti malam aku akan kembali lagi. Istirahat yang cukup. Dokter sudah mengatakan kalau kau butuh istirahat yang banyak."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia mengangguk dan menjawab semua nasihat sang kakak. Lalu si kakak yang perhatian itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Ichigo lagi.

"Apa kau kaget pertama kali bertemu kakakku?" ujar Rukia memecahkan lamunan Ichigo yang secara tidak sadar terus memandangi pria angkuh itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Eh? Ya… cukup menarik," jawab Ichigo.

"Tenang saja, Grimm juga begitu. Dia bahkan sampai berkeringat dingin. Ayo masuk, aku ingin mendengar tentang perjalananmu."

Baru ketika Ichigo mengambil alih kursi roda Rukia, dirinya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam diri Rukia. Hari ini, Rukia mengenakan sebuah topi rajut bermotif kelinci yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya. Dan begitu mereka tiba di ruangan, ketika Ichigo menggendong Rukia untuk memindahkan Rukia ke kasur, bertambah lagi keanehannya. Tubuh Rukia sekarang sangat ringan. Ichigo bahkan tidak merasa menggendong seseorang barusan. Jauh lebih ringan dari terakhir kali Ichigo menggendong Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia ketika kembali menyadari Ichigo kini memperhatikannya lebih lama.

"Oh, karena kau memakai topi itu… aku jadi tidak bisa memasangnya…"

"Memasang apa?" tanya Rukia semakin penasaran.

"Ehm, sebenarnya… aku… membeli ini…" lirih Ichigo seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sebuah kotak yang sedikit panjang berwarna merah disodorkannya kepada Rukia. Langsung saja tangan Rukia menyambar kotak itu dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

Jepit rambut.

"Astaga! Kau tahu darimana aku suka jepit rambut?" ujar Rukia histeris.

"Eh? Kau… suka jepit rambut?" karena sejujurnya Ichigo juga baru mengetahui ini.

"Iya. Terima kasih Ichigo, cantik sekali…" puji Rukia sembari memamerkan jepit rambut itu ke sekeliling ruangannya. Gadis itu Nampak begitu gembira setengah mati seperti baru saja mendapatkan lotere dengan hadiah utama.

"Syukurlah kau senang. Kupikir kau akan kecewa karena aku hanya memberikanmu itu," ucap Ichigo.

"Memang. Seharusnya kau lebih banyak memberikan aku oleh-oleh. Aku kan orang sakit!" sindir Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut saat melihat Rukia mengelus jepit rambut itu penuh sayang. Mata besarnya yang selalu bersinar cerah, kini terlihat sayu. Matanya bahkan terlihat cekung dan menghitam. Apa… ini efek kemoterapi yang dijalaninya? Ichigo pernah dengar soal efek kemoterapi yang mungkin terjadi pada orang yang menjalaninya.

"Rukia… kudengar… kau menjalani… kemoterapi?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

"Eh? Kau… tahu darimana?" tanya Rukia kembali.

"Sebenarnya, seorang perawat yang memberitahuku ketika aku masuk ke ruangan ini dan tidak ada kau. Apa itu… benar?"

"Ehm… bagaimana ya… aku memang menjalaninya," jawab Rukia sedikit ragu.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kata dokter ini untuk pemulihan bekas operasiku. Sebentar juga akan baik-baik saja kok," jelas Rukia.

Ichigo terlihat sedikit frustasi mendengarnya.

"Waktu itu kecelakaan, setelahnya kau kehilangan kakimu. Dan sekarang… kemoterapi? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Rukia tak terima.

"Karena aku merasa kau sama sekali tidak percaya padaku. Kau mengatakan ingin berharap padaku, lalu kau ingin menyukaiku. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku apapun mengenai dirimu. Sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa?"

"Ichigo…"

"Aku juga ingin tahu mengenai dirimu. Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan menanggungnya sendirian."

"Aku… hanya takut… merepotkanmu dan… mengganggumu…" lirih Rukia.

"Itu tidak masuk akal. Baiklah! Seharusnya aku juga mengatakannya terus terang padamu! Aku juga menyukaimu! Jadi aku ingin tahu semuanya tentang dirimu! Semuanya!"

Rukia terbelalak mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Memangnya kau tidak senang kalau aku juga menyukaimu?"

"Tidak…" lirih Rukia.

"Hah? Kau… mengatakan apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku. Hanya aku yang boleh menyukaimu!"

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan ini? Kau mana boleh egois begitu!" balas Ichigo.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Grimm, jadi aku akan mengatakannya juga padamu. Aku ingin egois. Jadi kau tidak boleh menyukaiku! Aku tidak mau kau menyukaiku. Kalau kau menyukaiku, aku yang akan membencimu!"

"Jadi ini masih tentang pria berambut biru itu? Kau benar-benar masih menyukainya, makanya melarangku menyukaimu? Kau benar-benar hebat! Kau ingin tahu pendapatku? Selamat! Kau berhasil jadi orang paling egois di dunia ini!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar begitu saja dari ruang rawat Rukia.

Sebenarnya Rukia ingin berusaha menahannya, tapi tidak bisa.

Kalau Rukia menahannya sekarang, Rukia tidak akan punya waktu untuk melepaskannya kembali. Jadi lebih baik tidak pernah menahannya sama sekali daripada tidak bisa sama sekali melepaskannya.

Tanpa terasa Rukia akhirnya menangis juga sembari memeluk erat jepit rambut pemberian Ichigo itu.

Tidak masalah, tidak masalah jika Ichigo membencinya sekarang. Rukia juga sudah cukup senang. Setidaknya… baik Rukia maupun Ichigo, tidak perlu saling menahan perasaan. Biarkan saja Rukia sendirian. Itu jauh lebih baik.

"Maaf…"

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Tepat seminggu telah berlalu.

Ichigo benar-benar tidak menemui Rukia lagi. Kali ini Ichigo sendiri yang berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ichigo berjanji di dalam dirinya, jika nanti Rukia mengiriminya pesan dan meminta maaf padanya, Ichigo akan segera meluncur ke rumah sakit tanpa peduli kapan pesan itu tiba kepadanya.

Tapi hingga detik ini Rukia tak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

Yuzu yang sibuk dengan ujiannya juga tidak lagi memberitahu Ichigo mengenai kondisi terakhir gadis itu.

Pernah Ichigo ingin iseng muncul di rumah sakit itu secara diam-diam, tapi kembali diurungkannya niatnya. Kalau memang Rukia menyukainya, pasti Rukia akan menghubunginya. Bagaimana kalau apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow benar? Bahwa mereka tidak berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan hanya ingin istirahat sebentar? Dan jika istirahat mereka selesai, pasti Rukia akan kembali kepada Grimmjow kan?

Jadi benar, Ichigo benar-benar jadi selingkuhan sekarang.

Dasar gadis kecil sialan!

Kenapa mau saja dimanfaatkan oleh gadis itu?

"Onii-chan! Tolong perbaiki laptop-ku!" pekik Yuzu dengan kesal.

Ini hari Minggu dan Ichigo tidak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan. Yuzu menggedor pintu kamar Ichigo begitu keras. Menyebalkan sekali!

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo malas.

"Karin merusaknya! Laptop-ku tidak mau menyala!" rengek Yuzu.

"Hah? Rusak bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak mau hidup! Semalam Karin meminjamnya dan dia malah main game di situ! Pasti laptop-ku rusak~!" rengek Yuzu bertambah keras.

"Kau bisa pinjam laptop-ku, besok saja memperbaikinya," balas Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa! Ada data penting yang harus ku e-mail saat ini juga! Ini menyangkut hidupku!"

"Tapi kau malah tidak memikirkan hidup orang lain."

"Pokoknya siang nanti sudah harus bisa! Aku harus pergi sekarang, bye Onii-chan!"

"Hei! Ini hari Minggu! Toko mana yang—"

Dasar adik perempuan yang menyulitkan. Sekarang Ichigo jadi mirip pesuruh!

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Setengah malas, Ichigo berhasil mengantarkan laptop itu ke tukang servis yang untungnya masih ada yang mau membuka tokonya di hari minggu seperti ini.

"Baterai yang sudah rusak. Ganti yang baru saja. Oh ya, mungkin laptop-nya juga sudah terlalu banyak data karena begitu lama merespon. Bagaimana kalau di-instal ulang saja?" jelas pegawai toko servis itu.

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku menelpon adikku dulu, dia yang punya."

Pegawai itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja menyilakan Ichigo.

Begitu menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, Yuzu langsung menjerit di ponsel karena tidak ingin laptop-nya diinstal ulang. Jelas saja… bagaimana kalau data-datanya yang penting terhapus begitu saja seperti tsunami?

Karena itu Yuzu meminta Ichigo menunggu di sana supaya Yuzu bisa mengkopi data penting agar jangan terhapus.

"Kalau begitu, Anda bisa menunggu di sana sampai adik Anda datang."

Ichigo kemudian duduk di ruang tunggu toko ini. Menunggu gadis itu benar-benar menyulitkan. Kenapa bukannya menyuruh Karin saja sih yang memperbaiki ini?

Bosan menunggu, Ichigo iseng membuka laptop Yuzu. Memang agak lambat sih, sepertinya terlalu banyak muatan.

Entah kenapa juga, hal pertama yang langsung dilihat oleh Ichigo adalah email Yuzu.

Begitu membuka kotak masuk yang luar biasa banyak itu, Ichigo juga tidak terlalu terkejut karena menemukan hampir semua pesan milik Rukia dengan nama emailnya yang aneh itu.

Sepertinya ini e-mail yang sudah lama. Apa yang masih waktu itu ya?

Eh?

Tidak, tanggalnya belum lama ini. Dan ini… minggu lalu?

_**Subject : Bertengkar…**_

_**Cc : ruppy14 **_

_**Dear, Yuzu.**_

_**Hari ini aku membuat kakakmu marah. Sepertinya dia mulai membenciku. Tidak apa-apa kan? Tapi kuharap kau tidak pernah bertanya tentang masalah apa yang membuat kami bertengkar. Nanti… kalau ada saatnya aku akan memberitahumu semuanya. Tenang saja, kau orang pertama yang akan kuberitahu.**_

_**p.s : Tidak lama lagi aku akan terbang jauh, dua atau tiga hari lagi akan kubalas e-mail-mu ya.**_

_**Rukia.**_

Ini adalah tanggal tepat setelah mereka bertengkar hebat dan Ichigo tidak mau menemui Rukia lagi. Jadi Rukia memberitahu Yuzu? Tapi kenapa Yuzu tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan terlihat cuek sama sekali? Apa Yuzu tidak peduli mereka mau bertengkar atau tidak?

Ichigo mulai bertambah penasaran. Mulai meneliti satu persatu e-mail di kotak masuk Yuzu dengan membaca subject-nya. Rata-rata mereka memang bercerita banyak hal terutama mengenai suatu cerita.

_**Subject : Senang!**_

_**Cc : ruppy14 **_

_**Dear, Yuzu.**_

_**Yay! Aku sudah berhasil menemukan ide yang bagus, nanti aku akan memberitahumu lebih dulu Yuzu. Ah ya, akhirnya aku sudah mengatakannya pada kakakmu. Dia mengatakan boleh untuk berharap padanya. Aku tidak sabar kapan bisa mengatakan suka padanya. Dia benar-benar pria kaku dan polos seperti katamu! Aku tidak percaya dia tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis pun ke rumah kalian.**_

_**p.s : Yuzu, menurutmu apakah dia mau membalas perasaanku nanti?**_

Apa-apaan mereka ini sebenarnya? Dasar… ternyata di belakang Ichigo mereka membicarakannya seperti ini… Yuzu benar-benar…

Begitu akan akan menggali lebih banyak lagi mengenai e-mail ini, tiba-tiba ada e-mail baru yang masuk ke kotak masuk Yuzu. Siapa?

_**Subject : Kabar duka.**_

_**Cc : ruppy14 **_

_**Yuzu, Rukia ingin bertemu denganmu yang terakhir kalinya.**_

_**p.s : Datanglah jika kau sempat.**_

Ichigo membeku di tempat membaca e-mail yang begitu penasaran itu. Awalnya Ichigo hanya membaca subject e-mail itu saja, tapi kemudian rasa penasaran tak bisa membendungnya ketika melihat kata kabar duka itu. Dan lagi, di semua e-mail Rukia, dia selalu memakai kata dear Yuzu di awal e-mail. Apakah ini sudah jelas bukan Rukia sendiri yang mengirimnya? Apakah ada orang lain yang memberitahu Yuzu melalui e-mail milik Rukia?

"Onii-chan! Apa yang Onii-chan buka hah?!" tuduh Yuzu ketika melihat kakak sulungnya begitu intens memandangi laptop di depannya itu.

Ichigo hanya diam mematung. Pesan apa ini sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya Rukia ingin melihat Yuzu yang terakhir kalinya?

"Onii-chan? Apa yang—kyaaa! Apa Onii-chan baca semuanya?!" pekik Yuzu seraya menutup kembali laptop itu dengan garang dan langsung merebutnya dari Ichigo. Gawat, gawat! Yuzu tidak mengira Ichigo akan langsung membuka e-mail-nya begitu!

"Kau… berhubungan dengan Rukia selama ini? Jadi kalian… selalu…"

"Onii-chan ini bicara apa? Ayo perbaiki laptopnya," ajak Yuzu bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai isi e-mail-nya dengan teman penanya itu.

"Jadi… kau tahu mengenai Rukia semuanya? Dia… mengatakan tentang dirinya selama ini bukan? Kau tahu kan?" cecar Ichigo.

"Onii-chan, apa yang Onii-chan—"

"DIA SAKIT APA?!" bentak Ichigo tak sabaran ketika melihat gelagat adiknya yang masih berusaha keras menutupi kenyataan di depan mata Ichigo.

"K-kenapa Onii-chan membentakku?" lirih Yuzu. Kegugupan lantas memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Belum pernah sekali pun Yuzu melihat Ichigo begini marah padanya. Tidak, Ichigo bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun marah pada siapapun di dalam rumahnya. Termasuk pada ayahnya yang selalu berlaku tidak sopan dan aneh.

"Karena kau tahu sesuatu dan tidak mau memberitahunya padaku! Dia memang sakit kan? Seseorang mengirimmu e-mail mengenai kabar duka tentang Rukia, apa benar terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Seketika itu pula mata Yuzu terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kabar duka? Apanya yang kabar duka? Rukia… apa pengobatannya tidak berhasil? Rukia kan… Rukia sudah… sudah berusaha…" tak lama kemudian Yuzu justru menangis hebat. Isakannya membuatnya sampai sesegukkan.

"Katakan ada apa sebenarnya?" lirih Ichigo.

"Rukia… tidak ingin Onii-chan tahu karena takut mengganggu Onii-chan. Sebenarnya Rukia sakit, tapi dia tidak mau memberitahu sakit apa. Yang jelas, sakitnya parah karena seminggu yang lalu Rukia tiba-tiba pergi ke luar negeri untuk berobat. Rukia mengatakan kalau… kalau dia kembali nanti… dia akan memberitahuku sesuatu… Onii-chan… kita harus bagaimana? Kasihan Rukia…" rengek Yuzu yang tangisannya semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Ichigo mendapatkan alamat Rukia ketika menanyai rumah sakit tempat dimana terakhir kali Rukia dirawat. Memang benar Rukia sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit itu seminggu yang lalu. Agak sulit membujuk perawat itu agar mau memberitahunya, tapi kemudian dengan usaha keras, Ichigo berhasil mendapatkannya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Yuzu terus berdoa sekeras mungkin, memohon agar tak terjadi sesuatu pada teman pena terbaiknya itu. Tapi permohonan hanya tinggal permohonan saja.

Begitu tiba di tempat yang dimaksudkan adalah alamat Rukia, Ichigo terasa membeku di tempat. Sebagian orang di sana mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan terlihat kusut.

Melihat keadaan yang aneh itu kontan saja Yuzu langsung memeluk Ichigo seerat mungkin sampai menangis histeris. Sepertinya Yuzu pun mengerti mengenai keadaan sekitar mereka. Orang-orang tampak memperhatikan tangisan Yuzu yang di luar kendali itu. Ichigo bahkan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena masih terlalu syok pada keadaan yang… tidak disangka seperti ini.

Ichigo tahu Rukia mungkin memang sakit parah, tapi tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini.

Setelah beberapa kali menguatkan hati, Ichigo menuntun Yuzu perlahan-lahan untuk sampai ke pintu masuk rumah bergaya khas Jepang kuno itu. Meskipun terlihat kuno dan biasa, tapi di dalamnya sangatlah luas dengan semua tanaman yang tampaknya begitu mahal. Apalagi kolam ikan yang begitu besar sengaja dibuat di sana. Tidak menyangka jika ternyata Rukia adalah anak orang yang jauh dari kata biasa saja.

Pantas saja anak itu bisa masuk Universitas Tokyo kalau rumahnya saja seperti ini.

Dan tak disangka-sangka ternyata Ichigo bertemu orang yang tak diduga. Orang itu tampak sibuk menyalami tamu yang hadir.

"Yuzu?"

Pria berambut biru itu menyadari kedatangan Ichigo dan Yuzu dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Langsung masuk saja, upacara baru saja selesai," jelasnya.

"Rukia…" gumam Yuzu yang tangisannya kembali meledak.

"Yuzu, Rukia memberikan pesannya untukmu. Katanya kau hanya boleh menangis seharian setelah mendengar kabar ini. Dan setelahlah, dia ingin kau tetap ceria seperti biasa. Cerita yang ingin kau minta selesaikan itu sudah dicetak untukmu, nanti kuberikan. Kau mau masuk?"

Yuzu langsung mengangguk cepat dan berusaha mengendalikan air matanya.

"Ayo, Onii-chan… kita masuk," ajak Yuzu.

"Aku… tidak… aku belum siap masuk ke sana…" lirih Ichigo.

"Onii-chan? Rukia ingin melihat kita untuk yang terakhir kalinya! Sebenci apapun Onii-chan pada—"

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia di sini saja. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Yuzu, aku akan meminta seorang pelayan menemanimu masuk ke dalam…"

Sungguh Ichigo sama sekali tidak siap.

Ichigo tidak pernah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk saat seperti ini. Berat sekali rasanya… apakah ini namanya bukan balas dendam? Bagaimana mungkin Rukia membiarkan menanggung perasaan ini seorang diri? Bagaimana mungkin Rukia tega membiarkan seperti ini?

"Dan untukmu… Rukia terakhir kali mengucapkan terima kasih untukmu karena sudah membencinya. Tidak dipercaya, dia benar-benar senang karena kau berhasil mengabaikan selama seminggu terakhir di dalam hidupnya."

"Kenapa… dia mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan seperti itu?" gumam Ichigo.

"Kata-kata menyakitkan? Menurutmu itu menyakitkan?" sindir Grimmjow.

"Itu menyakitkan untukku! Kenapa dia begitu tega membiarkanku membencinya selama seminggu terakhir di dalam hidupnya! Seharusnya dia membiarkanku tetap berada di sisinya selama yang dia inginkan!"

"Menurutmu kenapa Rukia melakukannya sejauh itu? Dia melakukannya untukmu!" balas Grimmjow sambil menunjuk tepat ke jantung Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Membuat Ichigo membenci Rukia karena untuk Ichigo sendiri?

"Dia pasti pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu kan? Soal keegoisannya. Itu juga dia katakan ketika aku ingin kembali padanya. Setahun yang lalu, Rukia sudah mengakhiri hubungan kami. Dia tidak ingin kembali padaku apapun alasannya. Dan beberapa bulan ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi, sebelumnya Rukia sudah mengetahui soal penyakitnya.

"Karena penyakitnya, akhirnya mau tak mau kakinya harus diamputasi kalau ingin menyelamatkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Tapi meskipun sudah diamputasi, tidak ada ampun untuk Rukia. Penyakitnya begitu cepat menyebar. Jalan satu-satunya adalah operasi lagi atau kemoterapi. Tapi Rukia menolak keduanya. Sampai dia mengenalmu.

"Tadinya sebelum mengenalmu, Rukia tidak mau minum obat, tidak mau kontrol dan tidak mau kemoterapi. Emosinya susah sekali dikendalikan. Tapi bertemu denganmu, dia kembali ceria seperti biasanya tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang diamputasi itu. Dan beruntungnya, penyakit sial itu tidak begitu kambuh lagi. Begitu tiba-tiba suatu hari Rukia menolak bertemu denganmu, dia kembali bertingkah lagi. Aku tahu jika kalian saat itu bertengkar. Rukia juga tidak mau membicarakannya denganku. Dan setelah kalian kembali berbaikan, saat itu Rukia kembali seperti biasa lagi. Saat itu aku mulai menyadari kalau ternyata Rukia menganggapmu lebih dari apa yang kupikirkan.

"Dan saat itulah penyakitnya kembali kambuh. Setiap malam, Rukia selalu merasa nyeri di bagian kakinya. Dokter mengatakan penyakit itu jauh lebih ganas dari perkiraannya. Hingga akhirnya mau tak mau, Rukia harus menjalani kemoterapi lagi. Sampai… Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa ditolong lagi…"

"Dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya! Kalau aku begitu berarti untuknya, kenapa dia begitu ingin aku membencinya dan membuatku berpikir buruk tentangnya?" sambar Ichigo akhirnya.

"Kau masih tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Rukia? Dia melakukan itu jelas untukmu! Saat bertemu denganmu, Rukia bahkan takut sekali kau membencinya karena Rukia cacat! Tapi tanpa diduga Rukia kau justru membuka lebar hatimu untuk Rukia! Kau bahkan memberikan harapan dan perasaan padanya, gadis mana yang tidak mau itu dengan kondisi Rukia saat ini?"

Ichigo kembali diam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi.

"Asal kau tahu, Rukia ingin kau membencinya agar kau tidak merasa kehilangan ketika Rukia pergi. Setidaknya, jika kau membencinya, Rukia berpikir kau akan melupakannya. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada melihatmu menangis karena kepergiannya. Rukia… benar-benar memikirkanmu."

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Grimmjow menyuruh Ichigo untuk masuk melihat Rukia yang terakhir kalinya.

Foto gadis manis yang tersenyum lebar itu dipajang berikut bersama puluhan bunga krisan besar berwarna putih itu. Masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Sebelum pulang, Grimmjow memberikan sebuah flashdisk. Ichigo tak mengerti, tapi kata Grimmjow itu adalah hal terakhir yang Rukia mampu lakukan di sisa-sisa waktunya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yuzu tetap menangis sembari memeluk erat kertas-kertas yang dijilid rapi itu. Karena itu adalah karya terakhir Rukia yang sempat diselesaikannya. Bagaimana mungkin Yuzu tidak menangis?

Ichigo masih terlihat tidak bersemangat dengan tampang datarnya.

"Onii-chan… aku sudah janji pada Rukia, aku hanya akan menangis hari ini. Jadi setelah besok, aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi. Onii-chan juga harus begitu. Dan… maaf kalau aku tidak pernah memberitahu Onii-chan, kalau aku tahu itu adalah hari-hari terakhir Rukia, aku pasti akan menyeret Onii-chan menemuinya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yuzu berbalik masuk ke kamarnya. Karin dan ayahnya langsung terbelalak kaget melihat mata Yuzu yang sembab dan menangis. Meskipun ingin bertanya pada Ichigo yang pulang bersama Yuzu tadi, kedua orang itu memilih diam karena ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat tampang mengerikan dari Ichigo.

Dalam keremangan kamarnya yang tidak dihidupkan lampu, hanya bersumber dari cahaya bulan, Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasurnya. Menutup kedua matanya dengan satu lengannya. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Ichigo dilarang menyukai Rukia?

Meskipun rasanya Ichigo sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun, akhirnya Ichigo memaksakan diri untuk membuka laptopnya sendiri mencoba membuka flashdisk yang diberikan oleh Grimmjow tadi.

Sebenarnya apa isinya?

Di sana hanya membuat dua folder. Satunya bertuliskan 'You' dan satunya lagi bertuliskan 'Me'.

Ichigo lebih dulu membuka folder dari 'Me' itu yang ternyata hanya memuat satu file saja. Langsung saja Ichigo membuka file itu.

Astaga… ini…

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

_Dear, Ichigo._

_Astaga, akhirnya aku melakukan ini. Grimm mengatakan kalau ini adalah hal konyol, dia mengatakan kalau aku seharusnya mengatakan langsung padamu. Tapi kau lihat, aku tidak pintar berkata-kata. Jadi sebaiknya aku menulisnya saja._

_Kalau kau berhasil menemukan file ini, artinya kau tidak akan pernah bertemu aku lagi. Apa kau sedih? Kau pasti sedih. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau sedih. Buktinya aku berhasil membuatmu benci padaku kan?_

_Sebenarnya… aku tidak ingin kau benci padaku. Tapi kalau tidak kulakukan ini… aku takut aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Kalau aku tidak pernah menahanmu, aku tidak perlu melepaskanmu kan? Karena itu… aku tidak mau kau membalas perasaanku._

_Aku tahu ini egois, tapi kalau aku tidak egois, aku tidak yakin bisa melewati semua hari-hari terakhirku tanpamu._

_Saat kau tahu aku ini hanyalah gadis yang cacat, saat itu aku berharap kau lari dariku dan membenciku. Tidak ingin menemuiku lagi dan melupakanku. Tapi yang kau lakukan malah sebaliknya. Suatu hal yang aku bahkan tak berani mengharapkannya. Kau adalah pria baik, Ichigo. Dan aku yakin akan ada banyak gadis yang mengantri untukmu._

_Temukanlah satu dan peluklah dia seerat mungkin. Seseorang yang akan setulus hati mencintai, menjaga dan selalu ada di sampingmu kapanpun yang kau inginkan. Aku hanya ingin jujur kalau aku juga sudah setulus hati mencintaimu meski aku tidak mengatakannya. Karena aku tidak akan mampu menjaga dan selalu ada di sampingmu kapanpun yang kau inginkan._

_Maaf kalau aku membuatmu membenciku. Tapi sungguh jangan menyesal, aku sama sekali tidak pernah marah karena itu. Aku justru senang. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman terbaik dalam hidupku, teman yang mau menerimaku apa adanya, teman yang selalu mendengarkanku, teman yang mau membaca cerita anehku, teman yang menemani hari-hari membosankan terakhir dalam hidupku, dan teman yang sudah membelikanku jepit rambut yang sangat cantik. Terima kasih, akan kujaga baik-baik di sini._

_Oh ya, kalau kau menemukan satu folder lagi, itu semua cerita yang dulu pernah kau baca dan sudah kuselesaikan. Aku menulisnya untukmu. Tolong disimpan yaa… _

_Karena sejujurnya… itu adalah cerita-cerita yang kuinginkan jadi nyata jika aku tidak mengalami hal ini. Hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan jika seandainya aku sanggup menerima balasan perasaanmu untukku. Dan alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima balasan itu karena aku tidak sanggup. _

_Yaa… ada satu hal yang selama ini ingin sekali kulakukan jika seandainya aku berani mengatakannya padamu…_

_Seandainya aku bisa mengatakannya padamu kalau aku… ingin menggenggam tanganmu._

_._

_._

_._

*KIN*

.

.

.

_Onii-chan… aku sudah janji pada Rukia, aku hanya akan menangis hari ini. Jadi setelah besok, aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi._

Semalaman Ichigo membaca seluruh file yang ada di folder 'You' itu. Ternyata semua memang cerita yang ditulis Rukia selama dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan hampir semua cerita itu adalah cerita yang terinspirasi dari apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua saat itu. Hanya saja, semua cerita ini berakhir indah seperti cerita pada umumnya. Mungkin jika orang yang membacanya tidak tahu dibalik semua cerita ini, mungkin saja karangan ini hanyalah tulisan biasa yang begitu indah karena khayalan begitu mudah menjadi kenyataan. Hanya kisah sederhana yang diinginkan seorang gadis biasa saja untuk jadi kenyataan. Memang untuk gadis biasa saja, kisah ini begitu mudah untuk diwujudkan. Tapi untuk Rukia… bahkan untuk Rukia sendiri pun dia tak sanggup menjadikannya nyata.

Tidak apa-apa… semua akan baik-baik saja.

Terima kasih Rukia, sudah pernah hadir di dalam hidup seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Terima kasih sudah membagi impianmu untuk orang seperti Kurosaki Ichigo.

Setidaknya… untuk Ichigo, gadis pertama yang pernah hadir di dalam hidupnya tetap Kuchiki Rukia.

Tidak akan Ichigo lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Biarlah Ichigo tetap menyukai cinta pertamanya seumur hidupnya, tapi akan terus mencintai cinta terakhirnya hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

Karena hidup akan terus berputar tanpa henti. Dan ketika laju waktu berputar, Ichigo juga harus tetap berputar…

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

FIN

08th October 2014

.

.

.

Holaa minna, ketemu lagi sama fic OS super panjang saya. Maaf ya kalo saya jadi keseringan bikin fic OS model panjang gini.

Sebelumnya ini ide pernah saya curhatin sama temen FFN juga, bingung gimana ngerealisasikannya, tapi akhirnya di sela-sela kegiatan berat saya, akhirnya bisa kebikin juga. Tapi maaf kalo lebay ya, konsep sebenarnya sih gak selebay ini, tapi yaa namanya bawaaan cerita yaa…

Sayonara…


End file.
